Zhao Yan's Tale
by ChocoAdele22
Summary: Berniat menikah dengan kekasih masa kecilnya disaat mereka sudah berumur 20 tahun, Zhao Yan, putri Zhao Yun berharap dapat memenuhi janjinya itu. Ia melewati banyak rintangan hanya untuk bertemu dengannya, permusuhan dua negara, dendam seorang putri yang ayahnya terbunuh di medan perang. Begitu banyak konflik yang harus dilewati Zhao Yan, penasaran? Just read and reviews! Thankyou!
1. Chapter 1

**Zhao Yan's Tale**

**Chapter 1: The First Time I Meet You**

**Author Note:**

Chi: Haloha, namaku Chi ini adalah fic kedua-ku, kalau ada kesalahan maafkan Chi, karena Chi masih pemula dalam menulis, dan disini Chi akan selalu ditemani dengan setia oleh Sie-Chan!

Sie: Namaku Sie, salam kenal semuanya~

Chi: Yup! Reviewnya jangan lupa ya~ Lalu tetap ikuti fic ini! Arigatou

**Disclaimer: KOEI own Dynasty Warriors, Chi cuman punya OC Chi saja~**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, gaje, romansa alay, Gan NingxOC dan disini Zhao Yun punya istri yang sesuai dengan sejarah**

-Normal POV-

Seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut coklat muda dan diikat dua berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang ber-aroma wangi bunga, ia memasuki ruangan itu dan menemukan ibunya sedang duduk di kursi meja riasnya, ibunya menyadari kedatangannya, ibunya pun menengok ke arahnya. Ibu itu tersenyum rambutnya panjang dan berwarna coklat. Rambutnya tergerai dengan indah

"Ma! Ma!"

"Ya, XiaoLi? Ada Apa?"

Gadis kecil itu melompat-lompat kecil kegirangan ia tersenyum lebar dan ia duduk di pangkuan ibunya

"Ma, aku ingin dengar cerita MaMa saat MaMa kecil hingga sekarang!"

"Wah, wah..Tapi XiaoLi ceritanya sangat panjang"

"Tidak apa, ma! XiaoLi kan punya banyak waktu! Ayolah ma! Ceritakan yah?"

Ibunya itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, gadis kecil itu pun tersenyum lebar dan matanya penuh harapan bahwa ibunya akan menceritakan tentang kisahnya

"Yah, baiklah! Akan MaMa ceritakan, nah dengarkan yah.."

-Still Normal POV-

Gadis kecil dengan rambut coklat yang panjang dan tergerai menangis di bawah sebuah pohon Sakura ia dikelilingi ketiga kakak laki-lakinya

"Hey, Yan! Sampai kapan mau nangis? BaBa kan akan segera pulang!" kata kakak ketiganya dengan rambut rancung-rancung seperti landak ke atas

"Tapi.. Perang membawa BaBa, BaBa nggak akan pulang lagi!" kata gadis kecil yang dipanggil Yan itu sambil menangis terisak-isak diantara kakak-kakaknya. Kakak tertuanya mengelus kepalanya lembut, Ia yang paling tua di antara mereka semua. Lalu ia pun mengusap air mata adik kecilnya itu

"Tidak, Yan. BaBa pasti akan segera pulang. BaBa pasti tidak mau melihat kamu menangis seperti ini" kata kakak tertuanya itu lembut dengan senyum yang manis

"Cih! Payah! Masa baru ditinggal sebentar sama BaBa saja udah nangis" kata kakak ketiganya lagi, dengan senyum sinis

"Hei, Han! Jaga omonganmu! Kamu ini! Dia kan adik-mu juga!" kata kakak keduanya, Zhao Guang dengan marah

Kakak ke-3 Zhao Yan yaitu, Zhao Han, selalu bersikap jahil dan selalu ingin mengejek adik kecilnya, sedangkan kakak ke-2nya bersikap terlalu over protective kepadanya, Zhao Yan menangis dengan kencang dam membuat Zhao Han sebal dan berhenti menjahilinya

"Gah! Yan! Berisik! Baik! Maaf tadi GeGe ngomong kayak gitu, nanti GeGe kasih permen ya?"

Zhao Yan pun berhenti menangis setelah mendengar kata-kata Zhao Han

"Iya deh kalo GeGe mau kasih Yan permen, Yan nggak akan nangis lagi"

Zhao Yan tersenyum dan Zhao Han mendengus, mereka pun pergi ke pasar kota untuk melihat-lihat ada barang barukah yang ingin mereka beli

"Hei Yan, lihat, ada bajak laut!" Kata Zhao Han

"Wah, mana Ge? Mana, mana?" Tanya Zhao Yan dengan gembira

"Itu! Segerombolan orang disana!" Seru Zhao Han lagi

"Ohh yang itu! Wah, keren.." Kata Zhao Yan gembira, sambil memperhatikan sekelompok bajak laut itu

Zhao Yan sejak kecil menyukai laut dan juga anginya ia senang sekali jika berada di pelabuhan, lalu tiba-tiba ada seorang lelaki bertubuh besar terlihat sedang memaki-maki pegawai kedai minum dekat dengan para bajak laut itu.

Lelaki itu kemudian mulai memukuli pegawai itu Zhao Yan tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung berlari ke arah pegawai itu dan memegang tangan lelaki besar itu agar berhenti memukulinya

"Ck! Yan!" decak Zhao Han

Kakak-kakak Zhao Yan berlari ke arah Zhao Yan dan lelaki itu mencoba memukul Zhao Yan

"Apa-apaan kau gadis kecil?! Minggir dari jalanku! Teriak lelaki bertubuh besar itu

"Tidak!" Seru Zhao Yan

Saat ia mau memukul Zhao Yan, Zhao Tong, Zhao Han, Zhao Guang, dan salah satu dari bajak laut itu yang berumur sekitar 14-15 tahun menghentikan laki-laki itu

Zhao Tong ada di belakangnya dan siap memukul belakang leher lelaki itu, Zhao Han berada di samping kirinya ia memegang tangannya, Zhao Guang berada di samping kanannya siap menendang kakinya, lalu lelaki bajak laut itu berada tepat di depan Yan dan menghentikan pukulan lelaki itu dengan telapak tanganya

Zhao Yan sangat kaget hatinya berdebar ketika melihat punggung lelaki bajak laut itu. Lelaki besar itu pun mengalah, ia meminta maaf dan membayar biaya pengobatan pegawai itu, setelah selesai, bajak laut itu tersenyum kepada Zhao Yan. Ia terkejut dan mukanya memerah hatinya pun berdebar kencang

"T-terimakasih atas bantuannya tadi.."

"Ya sama-sama, tapi jangan nekat lagi kayak tadi ya!"

"I-iya!"

Bajak laut itu pergi bersama temannya Zhao Yan pun pulang ke rumah bersama kakak-kakaknya, sesampainya di rumah tidak henti-hentinya ia bengong memikirkan lelaki bajak laut tadi. Entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya, ia mulai berkhayal seandainya ia bisa berlayar di laut bersama dengan lelaki itu seperti gaya-gaya di film Tit*nic #plakk

Bahkan sampai saatnya tidur pun ia mengingat akan bajak laut itu sampai akhirnya tertidur nyenyak di kasurnya yang empuk, saat ia tertidur, ia bermimpi dirinya yang sudah dewasa bertempur dengan bajak laut itu, dirinya mengenakan baju zirah dengan warna hijau, khas Kerajaan Shu dan lelaki bajak laut itu berubah menjadi dewasa juga, tetapi lelaki itu mengenakan baju zirah dengan warna khas Kerajaan Wu, warna merah. Dirinya berduel dengan lelaki itu, ia melihat anak-anaknya, mungkin lebih tepatnya anak-anak mereka berdua (karena anak-anak itu memanggilnya Mama, sedangkan lelaki itu dengan sebutan Baba). Baju zirah dirinya dan lelaki itu berlumuran banyak darah musuhnya. Membuatnya merasa ketakutan juga sedih melihatnya.

Apa maksud dari mimpi itu? Ia bertanya-tanya sendiri pada dirinya, siapa yang tau, ia sedang menyaksikan masa depannya mungkin bisa dibilang membahagiakan tapi di setiap kebahagian ada masalah, walaupun bahagia pasti ia harus menempuh masalah yang berat untuk mencapai kebahagian yang diinginkannya. Walau bagaimana pun, seorang Zhao Yan pasti tidak akan menyerah, setiap masalah pasti ada penyelesaiannya dan ia percaya akan hal itu, mau masalah apapun ia pasti akan berusaha melewatinya, bersama dengan orang-orang yang ia cintai, sahabatnya, keluarganya, terutama suaminya di masa depan, dengan ini dimulailah kisah cinta Zhao Yan putri dari Jendral Macan di Shu, Zhao Yun, The Blue Dragon.

**A/N:**

**Chi: Yup! First chapter finish, nyo~**

**Sie: Hai..**

**Chi: Baiklah, don't forget to review, nyo?**

**Sie: Dan tetap follow fic ini, nyann~**

**Chi: Keep reading, everyone, nyo! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zhao Yan's Tale**

**Chapter 2: Night Plays**

**Author Note: **

**Chi: Chi rasa fic Chi nggak semenarik itu untuk dibaca ._.**

**Sie: Yahh, ga ada yang reviews juga sih..**

**Chi: Sie-chan.. Aku rapopo**

**Sie: Aku pororo**

**Chi: (-▼-")**

**Disclaimer: KOEI own Dynasty Warriors, Chi cuman punya OC Chi saja~**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, gaje, romansa alay, Gan NingxOC**

**-Normal POV-**

"GeGe! Yan pergi dulu ke pelabuhan yaa!" kata Zhao Yan dengan riang ke Zhao Guang

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan!" jawab Zhao Guang sambil tersenyum

Zhao Yan cepat-cepat berlari ke pelabuhan karena ia kira bajak laut itu masih ada di pelabuhan

"Yah udah pergi, padahal masih ada yg belum di kasih tau.. Kan akhir-akhir ini ada beruang di hutan dekat jalan pulang. Yah, sudahlah nanti aku jemput saja"

**-Pelabuhan-**

Zhao Yan melihat-lihat di pelabuhan ada banyak kapal dari berbagai macam tempat, lalu ia melihat sebuah kapal itu, kapal bajak laut

"Hmm.. Biasanya, bajak laut itu suka mengacau dan menghancurkan, apa benar yang kemarin itu salah satu anggota bajak laut?"

Zhao Yan bicara sendiri pada dirinya lalu tiba-tiba dari belakangnya ada yang menepuk punggungnya, ia kaget lalu berteriak

"Kyaaa! Siapa itu?!"

Ia menengok ke belakang ternyata ia adalah lelaki bajak laut kemarin

"Kau nona yang kemarin kan?"

"I-iya.."

"Ada urusan apa kamu datang kemari?"

"Aku sering ke pelabuhan kok,aku suka laut dan angin laut selalu menyegarkan.."

Ia tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Zhao Yan karena Zhao Yan memang lebih pendek darinya

"Ngomong-ngomong nama kamu siapa?" Tanya lelaki itu

"Hei! Tidak sopan kalau kau menanyakan nama seorang nona tapi kau belum memberitahu nama-mu!" seru Zhao Yan

"Oh,maaf-maaf. Namaku Gan Xing Ba! Salam kenal!" jawabnya dengan ceria

Ia tersenyum lebar dan wajahnya itu sangat tampan. Membuat Zhao Yan berdebar-debar mukanya pun memerah

"Ada apa? Sekarang giliran-mu memberitahu-ku nama-mu!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar

"Namaku Zhao Yan. Aku putri dari jendral Zhao Yun"

"Wah, Jendral Zhao Yun itu kan, salah satu jendral macan dari Shu bukan?"

"Yaa! Itulah ayahku"

"Hei, Kamu.. Tau tentang kerajaan Wu?"

"Yaa, sedikit sih"

"Bisa kamu ceritakan?"

"Tentu saja!"

Zhao Yan menceritakan segala yang ia ketahui tentang Wu, Xing Ba mendengarkannya ia sangat tertarik dengan cerita-cerita Zhao Yan

"Fyuh..Yah, banyak sekali cerita tentang Wu"

"Hebatttt! Terimakasih ya!"

"I-iya, sama-sama"

"Ngomong-ngomong, matahari sudah hampir terbenam, mau melihatnya bersamaku?"

"Mau! Mau!" jawab Zhao Yan dengan riang

Mereka berdua melihat matahari terbenam berdua lalu hari sudah gelap

"Hei, Yan, kamu bagaimana pulangnya?"

"Ohh, biasanya aku jalan sendiri ke rumah"

Ia tersenyum polos sambil mengatakan itu seakan-akan tidak khawatir jika ada bahaya, Xing Ba sweat drop ngeliatnya (‾▿‾")

"Ya sudah. Tunggu bentar aku ambil lampu kecil dulu nanti aku antar"

"Iyaa"

Xing Ba pergi mengambil lampu kecil dan Zhao Yan bersenandung dengan riang lalu duduk di sebuah tong air , Xing Ba kembali dengan lampu kecil, ia membantunya berdiri dan ia menggandeng tangan Zhao Yan, muka Yan memerah dan hatinya berdebar

"Ayo.."

"Y-yaa.."

Mereka sampai ke hutan dekat jalan pulang ke rumah keluarga Zhao, tiba-tiba ada bunyi daun-daun bergesekan

"Tunggu! Suara apa itu?"

"Entahlah"

Tiba-tiba saat Xing Ba melihat ke arah hutan ada sepasang mata yang tajam dan bersinar melihat mereka berdua, ia segera pergi ke samping Zhao Yan dan melindunginya

"Yan! Pegang lampunya!"

Ia memberikan lampu kecil itu ke Yan dan mengeluarkan pedangnya, lalu ada seekor beruang datang menyerang mereka Xing Ba mendorong Zhao Yan hingga ia jatuh dan tidak terkena serangan beruang itu

"Yan! Kamu tidak apa-apa?!"

"I-iyh! Xing Ba hati-hati!"

Ia mencoba menyerang beruang itu dan berhasil melukainya di mukanya, beruang itu marah dan menyerang balik sehingga pedang Xing Ba terhempis ke arah Zhao Yan dari tangannya, beruang itu mencoba membunuh Xing Ba, Zhao Yan cepat-cepat mengambil pedangnya lalu ia melompat ke atas beruang itu dan menancapkan pedangnya di lehernya, beruang itu pun mati, Xing Ba mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Yan turun dari beruang itu

"Maaf, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, bagaimana dengan-mu Xing Ba?"

"Aku juga tidak apa-apa, ayo kuantar sampai depan rumah-mu"

Ia menggandeng tangan Zhao Yan dan mengambil lampu kecil dan pedangnya lalu mereka berjalan ke rumah keluarga Zhao, ia merasa sangat bersalah ia seorang lelaki apalagi lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Zhao Yan tapi justru malah Zhao Yan yang melindunginya

"Yan! Kenapa kamu baru pulang?!" teriak Zhao Tong khawatir

Zhao Tong, Zhao Guang, dan Zhao Han menghampiri mereka berdua

"Maaf Ge, tadi di tengah jalan kami dihadang beruang besar, jadi aku dan Xing Ba melawannya.."

Zhao Guang meraba pipi Zhao Yan, memastikan tidak ada luka di tubuh adiknya itu, kalau ada pasti ia akan marah besar dan melaporkannya pada Zhao Yun, yah, Zhao Yun juga over protective banget (-▼-")

"Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Zhao Guang dengan khawatir

"Iya Ge! Tentu saja karena Xing Ba melindungi-ku!"

Xing Ba menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum, Zhao Yan pun tersenyum melihatnya

"Kau itu yang kemarin menolong Yan juga kan? Saat lelaki besar itu mengamuk?" Tanya Zhao Tong sedikit curiga

"Ya, Yan aku harus pulang yah sampai jumpa!" jawab Xing Ba dengan santai

"Dadah Xing Ba!" kata Zhao Yan dengan ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Xing Ba, Xing Ba kembali ke rumahnya lalu Zhao Yan masuk ke rumahnya bersama kakak-kakaknya

"Lalu Yan, besok BaBa dan MaMa akan kembali dari peperangan" kata Zhao Tong sesudah mereka selesai makan malam

"Benarkah? Asyik!" seru Zhao Yan kegirangan, ia sangat amat senang, ia berlari ke kamarnya lalu segera tidur ia tidak sabar untuk besok.

Sudah setahun berlalu, Xing Ba masih tinggal di pelabuhan bersama teman-temannya lalu hubungan Xing Ba dan Zhao Yan semakin baik, ia juga akrab dengan anak-anak dari keluarga Zhao, Guan, Zhang, dan juga Liu

Suatu hari,

"Hei Yan! Pstt, hari ini GeGe, Guang, Han, Guan Ping, Guan Xing, dan yang lainnya akan menyelinap keluar malam hari! Kamu mau ikut?" Tanya Zhao Tong sambil berbisik-bisik pada adiknya itu

"Iya ge! Tentu! Boleh aku ajak Xing Ba?"

"Ya!"

"Baik Ge! Aku pergi beritahu Xing Ba dulu"

Ia segera pergi ke pelabuhan dan bertemu dengan Xing Ba ia memberitahunya tentang rencana malam ini ia setuju dan berjanji akan menjemputnya nanti malam, Zhao Yan pulang ke rumahnya ia membaca buku,berlatih tombak,menari,memainkan alat musiknya, dan lain-lain

Akhirnya malam tiba, keluarga Zhao makan malam dan setelah beberapa jam kemudian adalah waktunya tidur Zhao Yan masuk ke kamarnya lalu ia memakai baju jalan-jalannya, ia membuka jendelanya sedikit agar Xing Ba bisa masuk saat larut malam dan lalu ia segera tidur sambil menunggu Xing Ba menjemputnya.

"Hei, Yan, bangun"

Xing Ba membangunkan Yan, ia pun terbangun ia mengusap matanya

"Xing Ba.."

"Ayo jangan diam saja,Tong dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu"

"Baiklah, huamm aku ngantuk sekali, tapi tunggu! Bagaimana kamu bisa masuk?"

"Ah, aku memanjat dari pohon itu lalu lompat ke jendela kamarmu, yah sudah biasa sih" kata Xing Ba santai membuat Zhao Yan sweat drop

Zhao Yan memiliki firasat buruk ntah apa itu, tapi ia tidak memikirkannya, Xing Ba turun duluan karena kamar Yan berada di lantai 2, Zhao Yan melompat dari jendela kamarnya dan Xing Ba pun segera menangkapnya ia memegang pinggang Zhao Yan, mukanya pun memerah lagi

"Hehehe, aku berhasil menangkap-mu putri kecil!"

"Gezz... Xing Ba"

Ia menurunkan Zhao Yan lalu mereka berjalan ke arah pertemuan dengan teman yang lainnya, Zhao Yan sangat kaget, ketika ia melihat siapa saja yang ada

"Yan! Hai! Xing GeGe lihat-lihat ada Yan!" seru Guan Yinping dengan heboh

Mereka semua ada, yaitu, Zhao Tong, Zhao Guang, Zhao Han, Guan Ping, Guan Xing, Guan Suo, Guan Yinping, Zhang Bao, Xing Cai, dan Liu Shan

"P-ping GeGe.." kata Zhao Yan setengah berbisik

Ia mencoba untuk tidak melihat Guan Ping ia pun bersembunyi di belakang Xing Ba

"Hmm? Ada apa Yan?"

"T-tidak"

"Baiklah! Ayo! Kita masing-masing naik kuda, aku dengan Xing Cai, Tong dengan Tuan Liu Shan, Suo dengan Xing, Guang dengan Han, Yan dengan Xing Ba, Yinping dengan Zhang Bao"

Mereka naik ke kuda bersama pasangannya lalu mereka pergi ke kota bersama-sama, mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kedai. Mereka membawa cukup uang, dan mereka memasuki kedai itu

"Pak! Kami pesan baozhi 12 dan arak 6 botol" kata Guan Ping kepada seorang pelayan

"Ya, ya, siap tuan! Mohon tunggu sebentar"

Mereka duduk di sebuah meja dan mengelilinginya mereka bersenang-senang

"Xing Ba! Jangan minum terlalu banyak, kalau kamu mabuk siapa yang akan mengantar-mu pulang? Hei! Stop!"

"Iya, iya, Yan"

Beberapa jam kemudian, sekitar jam 2 subuh mereka kembali dalam keadaan mabuk. Sebelum berpisah saat Xing Ba sudah pulang Zhao Tong dan Zhao Guang membantu Zhao Han yang muntah dan meninggalkan Guan Ping berdua dengan Zhao Yan

Suasananya canggung, karena dulu

"Yan, kenapa kamu selalu berdiam diri saat bersama-ku? Kamu menganggapku kakak-mu kan?"

"Tidak.."

"Hah? Lalu?"

"Ping GeGe"

"Ya?"

"Kau menyebalkan! Kenapa kau selalu tidak peka terhadap perasaan-ku padamu?! Aku tau.. Kau.. Hanya menyukai Cai JieJie" kata Zhao Yan, ia mulai menangis dan terisak-isak

Guan Ping sangat kaget ia tidak menyangka Zhao Yan yang selama ini dia anggap adik kandungnya sendiri seperti kembarannya Guan Yinping. Ternyata menyukai dirinya? Dan juga, ia tau tentang dirinya yang menyukai Xing Cai

"Y-yan, kenapa kau menyukai-ku? Maaf.. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan-mu.. Aku.. Memang menyukai Xing Cai"

"Aku sudah tau dari dulu! Aku selalu merasakan perhatian-mu terhadapku sama terhadap Yinping! Tapi.. Tapi aku bukan adikmu! Selama ini.. Aku menyukaimu"

**A/N:**

**Chi: Yeay! Finish! Don't forget to review ya!**

**Sie: Ayo yang ga punya account juga, review aja =)) **

**Chi: Nggak usah malu-malu sama Chi karena Chi orangnya juga ga tau malu kok hehehe**

**Sie: Astaga Chi (-▼-")**

**Chi: Yup pokonya, review, and keep reading fic Chi terus ya! See you readers~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zhao Yan's Tale**

**Chapter 3: Our Parting**

**Author Note:**

**Chi: Hai readers!Maap telat nih fanficnya, . Abis sibuk banget nih kerjain tugas sekolah**

**Sie: Alasan kau Chi ._.**

**Chi: Ihh kan beneran._. Sie-Chan sih! Ga mau bantuin tugas-tugas Chi!**

**Sie: Siapa bilang begitu -_- Padahal Sie yang bantuin pr pr Chi yang segunung..**

**Chi: Ehehehe.. Ampun, baiklah bales reviews dulu!**

**Xtreme Guavaniko:**

**Wahh, maap yaa bikin wa-san bingung, Chi coba bikin jadi lebih jelas lagi deh! Ya Gan Ning dan Xing Ba memang sama, Gan Ning itu kan nama yang diberikan setelah ia dewasa., ngomong-ngomong Wa-san salah ketik namanya bukan Yang tapi Yan. Keep reading&amp;reviews yaa Thx ;)!**

**Disclaimer: KOEI own Dynasty Warriors, Chi cuman punya OC Chi saja~**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, gaje, romansa alay, Gan NingxOC**

**-Normal POV-**

"Maaf... Maaf Yan.. Aku selama ini hanya menganggap-mu adik-ku.. Aku.. Tidak peka, aku tidak pernah menyadari perasaan-mu"

Zhao Yan diam sebentar ia mengusap air di matanya dan tersenyum kepada Guan Ping, mencoba untuk tetap terlihat tegar di depan orang yang ia sukai

"Ping GeGe, maaf aku menangis. Aku memang sangat menyukai-mu, tapi sekarang, ada orang lain yang kusukai. Ia adalah orang yang sangat aku cintai"

"Dia itu.. Xing Ba kan?"

"Iya.. Aku tidak tau apakah dia cinta kepada-ku atau tidak, tapi,aku akan berusaha agar dia mencintai-ku juga! Karena itu, ge. Aku bersyukur kamu adalah cinta pertama-ku.."

Zhao Yan memeluk Guan Ping ia kaget dan tidak membalas pelukannya, Zhao Yan melepaskannya dan melambaikan tangan kepadanya lalu pulang ke rumahnya

Keesokan harinya,

Ternyata mereka semua ketauan menyelinap di malam hari, dan akhirnya mereka mendapat hukuman masing-masing

Guan Yu,Zhang Fei,dan Zhao Yun sangat marah kepada anak-anak mereka..Apalagi mereka sampai minum arak

Zhao Tong diberi hukuman cambuk di tangannya 5x cambukan..Karena ia tidak menghentikan adik-adiknya. Begitu juga dengan Zhang Bao dan Guan Ping. Yah, Zhao Han juga dapat hukuman yang sama karena ia sudah minum arak

Guan Xing, Zhao Guang, Guan Suo, Liu Shan, dan Xing Cai diberi hukuman menulis 100 buah puisi. Sedangkan Guan Yinping dan Zhao Yan diberi hukuman bersimpuh selama 4 jam dan diceramahi habis-habisan.

Xing Ba lolos dari hukumannya karena ia seorang bajak laut ia bebas. Tidak dilarang siapapun.#enak banget ._. Iri deh# *Chi diketawain Gan Ning*

Lagipula, meski mereka sudah dihukum mereka tidak kapok sama sekali. Bagi mereka itu pengalaman yang menyenangkan tentunya sangat menyenangkan bagi Zhao Yan dan Guan Ping, karena tidak ada lagi kecanggungan dan masalah diantara mereka berdua. Tapi, Guan Xing cemburu kepada Guan Ping karena ia menyukai Zhao Yan, walaupun sebenarnya Guan Yu sangat ingin Guan Xing menikah dengan Zhao Yan suatu hari nanti. Sama Zhao Yan soalnya kan, Guan Suo udah sama Bao Sanniang, sedangkan Guan Ping sama Xing Cai.

Mereka semua menjalani hukuman mereka masing-masing. Setelah menjalaninya, tangan Guan Ping diobati oleh Zhao Yan karena Xing Cai tidak kuat lagi melakukannya tangannya sudah seperti mau patah, tentu hal itu membuat Guan Xing tambah cemburu. Sedangkan tangan Zhang Bao diobati oleh Guan Yinping, dan tangan Zhao Tong diobati oleh pacarnya, Huang Yin.

Zhao Yan dan Guan Yinping tidak kuat berjalan lagi, kakinya lemas dan terasa kaku karena disuruh duduk bersimpuh selama 4 jam dan diceramahi habis-habisan. Bagi Zhao Guang menulis itu sudah kegiatan sehari-harinya jadi ia sudah terbiasa meski tangannya tetap saja pegal karena disuruh membuat 100 puisi dalam 1 hari.

Xing Ba datang ke rumah keluarga Zhao. Ia menemukan Zhao Yan tergeletak di halaman rumahnya, ia tidak kuat untuk berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Kedua kakinya begitu kaku, pegal dan lemas.

"Yan? Kenapa kamu tertidur disini?!" seru Xing Ba kaget saat menemukan Zhao Yan tergeletak, ia tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu.

"Xi-Xing Ba? T-tolong.. Kakiku lemas, aku tidak bisa berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke kamar.." jawab Zhao Yan lesu, kupingnya sudah panas mendengar omelan dari Zhao Yun, Sun RuanEr juga Guan Yu, apalagi kakinya pegal sekali rasanya.

Ia menggendong Zhao Yan dengan hati-hati, dan membawanya ke kursi di halaman rumahnya. Ia meletakan kepalanya di kedua kaki Xing Ba. Ia sangat senang dengan Xing Ba, karena Xing Ba selalu menolongnya disaat susah. Selalu.

"Xing Ba.." panggil Zhao Yan pada lelaki berambut pirang dengan highlights kecoklatan dan hitam

"Ya, Yan?" jawabnya ramah, dan senyum yang menghias wajahnya.

"Aku, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" kata Zhao Yan sambil perlahan bangun dari kedua kaki Xing Ba, ia membantu Zhao Yan bangun dengan memegangi kedua bahunya.

"Ya, aku juga"

"Kalau begitu kau saja dulu"

"Kamu saja Yan"

"Ya sudah barengan saja"

"Oke"

"1.. 2.. 3! Aku cinta kamu!"

Hal yang ingin mereka sampaikan ternyata sama? Ajaib, pasangan sehati dan sejiwa, ckckck Chi pengen deh, iri ah sama Zhao Yan&amp;Xing Ba (-.-)

Mereka tertawa bahagia bersama saat mengetahui ternyata yang mereka sampaikan sama. Mereka akhirnya berpacaran, selalu bersama setiap saat, pergi pun bersama-sama. Dan suatu hari

Zhao Yun mengajak Zhao Yan untuk mengobrol mereka duduk di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Zhao yang cukup luas dengan hiasan bunga di meja, ruangan itu di hias oleh SunRuanEr. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di sofa kayu yang empuk dan berwarna merah itu.

"Yan" panggil Zhao Yun, memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua, entah kenapa di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Ya, BaBa?" jawab Zhao Yan sambil tersenyum, senyum innocent khas dirinya, yang dapat membuat siapapun tersipu karena kecantikannya. Zhao Yun melihat putrinya dengan perasaan bersalah setelah melihat senyum innocetnya itu, ia menghelas napas kemudian berkata

"Tuan Guan Yu ingin Guan Xing bertunangan denganmu.."

"Hahh?! Ba! BaBa bercanda kan? Tidak mungkin aku dengan Guan Xing bertunangan kan, Ba?" jawab Zhao Yan, ia sangat terkejut, dan tidak percaya. Ia tentu saja tidak bisa mencintai Guan Xing, karena di hatinya sudah ada orang lain. Selamanya, bagi Zhao Yan, Guan Xing adalah sahabat setianya.

"Maaf Yan, ini kenyataan" kata Zhao Yun, suaranya terdengar tidak rela, dan ragu.

"T-tunggu... Tidak... Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau Ba!" seru Zhao Yan sambil berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki dan memegang kepalanya, terlihat matanya berair, itu bukanlah keinginannya.

"YAN!" seru Zhao Yun yang ikut berdiri dari sofa merah itu.

Zhao Yan berlari keluar dari rumahnya sambil menangis dan menuju ke pelabuhan. Seperti biasa ia menuju ke tempat Xing Ba

"Xing Ba! Xing Ba!" seru Zhao Yan, suaranya parau karena menangis di sepanjang jalan. Di jalan, banyak orang memandanginya, tapi ia tidak memikirkannya sekarang ini, itu bukanlah hal yang penting. Ia melihat Xing Ba sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. Zhao Yan segera menghampirinya dengan air mata bercucuran dan memeluknya

"Yan?! Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Xing Ba sedikit berteriak, ia paling kesal kalau sudah melihat Zhao Yan menangis, bukannya ia menganggap Zhao Yan cengeng tetapi karena ia mencintai Zhao Yan, ia akan sangat kesal pada semua hal yang membuatnya menangis.

"Bagaimana ini Xing Ba, BaBa ingin aku bertunangan dengan Guan Xing...*hiks* Bagaimana ini.." kata Zhao Yan, ia masih menangis sambil terisak-isak. Walaupun terisak, ia masih mencoba menjelaskan semuanya pada Xing Ba.

"Yan, maaf. Aku harus pergi.." kata Xing Ba tiba-tiba, ia merasa sangat bersalah, wajahnya menunjukan bahwa ia kesal, sangat kesal, juga menyesal tidak bisa menemani pacarnya yang cantik itu disaat ia sedang menangis seperti ini. Dan juga, masalah ini sangat penting. Jika, Zhao Yan bertunangan dengan Guan Xing, bagaimana bisa ia menikahi Zhao Yan?

"Hah?! Kenapa tiba-tiba?!" seru Zhao Yan sangat terkejut, air matanya berhenti seketika, setelah mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut seorang lelaki yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menolong-mu sekarang, aku harus pergi. Aku akan bergabung dengan kerajaan Liu Zhang.." jawab Xing Ba, ia merasa menyesal setengah mati. Kenapa ia harus menerima tawaran dari Liu Zhang?

"HAH?! Xing Ba! Kenapa kau pergi?! Kenapa kau pergi tiba-tiba begini?! Kenapa kau memilih Liu Zhang?! Disini, sudah ada kerajaan Tuan Liu Bei.. Dan.. Disini ada aku Xing Ba" kata Zhao Yan, perlahan suaranya mengecil, air mata dari matanya turun kembali membasahi wajahnya yang begitu cantik.

Xing Ba menepuk kepalanya dan mengusap air matanya. Setelah itu mencium dahinya, ia mengambil sebuah giring-giringnya yang sudah diikat ke sebuah tali itu lalu mengalungkannya di leher Zhao Yan

.

"Xing Ba.."

"Maaf, tapi kumohon. Jangan menikah dengannya. Aku akan menikahimu, nanti saat umur mu sudah 20 tahun. Aku pasti akan menikahi-mu, aku bersumpah Yan.."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja jadi jangan menangis lagi ya? Aku tidak mau kau cengeng selama aku pergi.. Lalu kalau kau sedang kesusahan genggamlah giring-giring ini dan ingatlah aku, pasti semua masalahmu terasa lebih ringan, karena aku membantumu, aku selalu membantumu, walaupun dari jauh"

"Iya.."

"Dan jangan membahayakan dirimu, kau ini selalu ikut campur masalah orang lain sehingga kena masalah juga.." katanya sambil tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian disaat mereka pertama bertemu

"Iya.."

"Sudah saatnya aku pergi. _**Little Princess, **_kau adalah putri di hatiku selamanya.."

"Ya, Xing Ba! Kau juga, adalah pangeran dihatiku. Selamanya, dan jangan lupakan janjimu.."

Ia memeluknya dengan erat, Zhao Yan menangis tetapi sebuah senyuman yang paling indah, yang Xing Ba pernah lihat menghiasi wajahnya. Xing Ba melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian mulai berjalan ke arah kapalnya, sambil melihat ke arah Zhao Yan

"Jaga diri baik-baik disana, Xing Ba. Jangan terlalu banyak minum arak sampai umur-mu 20 tahun yah!" seru Zhao Yan sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Ya, aku janji!" seru Xing Ba sambil memberikan jempolnya sebagai tanda itu adalah janji.

"Hum!"

Ia menaiki kapalnya dan melambaikan tangannya ke Zhao Yan. ZhaoYan membalasnya dengan air mata dan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Sampai jumpa Yan!" seru Xing Ba dari atas kapal

"Ya! Sampai jumpa Xing Ba!"

Mereka pun berpisah, Zhao Yan pun kembali ke rumahnya. Ia menolak pertunangannya, tetapi Zhao Yun memaksa pada Zhao Yan hampir setiap hari agar ia setuju untuk menikahi Guan Xing, dan Zhao Yan selalu menjawab dengan muka murung dan sedih jika Zhao Yun membahasnya.

Karena Guan Xing yang sangat mencintai Zhao Yan tidak ingin ia sedih. Ia meminta pada Guan Yu, ayahnya, untuk memutuskan perjodohannya dengan Zhao Yan. Meskipun begitu Guan Xing tetap dekat dengannya. dan selalu menjaganya setiap saat

Suatu hari Guan Xing dan Zhao Yan memiliki suatu misi mereka harus bekerja sama dan menyusup ke daerah Wei. Untuk menyelidiki daerah yang diperkirakaan akan sangat menguntungkan jika Shu mendapatkannya.

"Xing"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin bertanya"

"Apa?"

"Kerajaan Liu Zhang sudah kita kalahkan, tapi, kenapa aku tidak menemukan Xing Ba disana?"

Guan Xing langsung terkejut dan merasa sedih karena memang yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Xing Ba

"Xing? Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Maaf, aku tidak tau.."

"Oh.. Ya sudah.."

Guan Xing melihat wajah sedihnya ia tidak tahan melihat wajahnya yang cantik bersedih. Ia menepuk kepalanya dan tersenyum

"Tidak apa-apa.. Dia.. Pasti segera kau temukan..."

"Ya, terimakasih Xing.."

Meski dia sakit hati dia akan melakukan apapun demi Yan agar dia bahagia..

Mereka berjalan ke kota yang mereka tuju lalu sesudah sampai mereka masuk ke kota tanpa dicurigai siapapun..

_**-FlashBack-**_

_**"Dengar Yan, sesudah kita masuk kita berperan sebagai kakak adik dan orang tua kita telah meninggal sehingga kita harus mencari pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal.. Waktunya hanya 1 bulan.. Ayo kita harus bekerja keras.. Setiap seminggu sekali kita harus memberi surat pada kerabat kita, yang sebenarnya kita tujukan untuk Tuan Zhuge Liang." kata Guan Xing menjelaskan apa yang disuruh oleh Zhuge Liang **_

_**"Ya!"**_

_**-EndFlashBack-**_

Mereka berkeliling untuk mencari tempat menginap sementara selama 1 bulan dan mencari pekerjaan Guan Xing bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah kedai minum dan Zhao Yan bekerja sebagai penari penghibur di kedai yang sama, terkadang Zhao Yan hanya memainkan alat musik. Mereka dipercayai oleh orang-orang disekitar situ. Sudah sekitar setengah bulan, para tentara Wei diperintahkan untuk menangkap mereka karena dicurigai mereka adalah mata-mata dari kerajaan Shu atau Wu

Guan Xing dan Zhao Yan bersembunyi di ruangan mereka di dalam kedai tempat mereka bekerja, disana lengkap dengan persenjataan baju zirah dan obat-obatan. Guan Xing mengambil Wing Bladesnya dan Zhao Yan mengambil Dragon Spear miliknya. Mereka bersiap-siap jika para tentara itu menyergap mereka. Mereka mendengar bisikan-bisikan tentara Wei yang siap menyerbu. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lalu Guan Xing segera menusuk para tentara Wei itu. Zhaon Yan merasakan ketakutan melihat darah-darah para tentara Wei, mau tidak mau Zhao Yan harus membunuh para tentara itu, sebenarnya ia sangat ketakutan. Guan Xing yang menyadarinya karena ini pertama kalinya Zhao Yan membunuh seseorang. Ia siap melindungi Zhao Yan dari apapun juga.

"Yan! Musuh di belakang-mu!" seru Guan Xing mengejutkan Zhao Yan yang masih ketakutan. Ia tidak sempat melihat ke belakang, prajurit di belakangnya menebas punggungnya, ia menjerit kesakitan. Guan Xing segera membawanya dan bersembunyi, pemilik kedai itu menyembunyikan mereka berdua dan menolong Zhao Yan

"Untunglah lukanya tidak terlalu parah.." Kata pemilik kedai itu, ia sangat perhatian pada Yan dan Xing

"Terimakasih, pak. Sekarang kami harus pulang.."

"Oh! Tunggu sebentar!"

Ia mengambil jubah untuk menutupi badan dan wajah mereka. Sebuah jubah untuk Guan Xing dan satu lagi untuk Zhao Yan. Mereka memakai jubah itu, Zhao Yan menyembunyikan Dragon Spearnya begitu juga dengan Guan Xing, mereka berterimakasih pada sang pemilik kedai. Lalu mereka mengendap-ngendap keluar dari kota itu. Di luar gerbang kota itu ada seekor kuda yang tidak ada pemiliknya mereka mengambil kuda itu dan Xing mengendarainya

"Yan pegangan yang erat! Kita akan segera pergi kembali ke Shu dan menemui Tuan Zhuge Liang!"

"Y-ya!"

Guan Xing mengendarai kuda itu secepat mungkin yang ia bisa, dan akhirnya sampai di camp Shu pada malam hari

"Tuan Liu Bei! Tuan Zhuge Liang! Tuan Guan Xing dan Nona Zhao Yan berhasil kembali dalam keadaan selamat!" kata seorang prajurit pembawa berita pada kedua atasan tertinggi di Shu.

"Cepat sambut mereka dan suruh kemari!"seru Liu Bei, ia terkejut tetapi juga lega dan senang. Tentara yang menyampaikan kabar itu segera menyambut Guan Xing dan Zhao Yan mereka masuk ke kamp tempat Liu Bei dan Zhuge Liang berada. Mereka berlutut dan menundukan kepala mereka, lalu Liu Bei menyuruh keduanya bangun.

"Paman.."

"Tuan.."

"Aku senang kalian kembali dengan selamat. Nona Zhao apakah nona terluka?" Tanya Liu Bei menyadari raut wajah jendral wanita yang masih sangat muda itu begitu pucat

"Tidak saya tidak apa-apa, tuan. Hanya tergores sedikit di punggung, terimakasih tuan sudah mencemaskan saya.."

"Keluarga Zhao sejak ayah dan ibu-mu bergabung dengan Shu. Kalian selalu melindungi Shu. Wajar jika saya mencemaskan kalian semua. Guan Xing kamu sudah menjaga Nona Zhao dengan baik. Terimakasih, dan apakah kamu terluka?"

"Saya tidak terluka sedikitpun,tuan. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah tolong panggil tabib untuk mengobati luka nona Yan.."

"Tidak apa-apa,Xing. Lukaku juga sudah mulai menutupkan.."

Ia berkata seperti itu dengan senyum di wajahnya, mencoba untuk berpura-pura kuat, tetapi mukanya pucat. Ia merasa badannya sangat lemas dan juga panas, entah kenapa. Ia jatuh dan pingsan. Semua yang berada disitu terkejut dan panik

"YAN!"

**Chi: Jreng! Jreng! Jreng!**

**Sie: To be continue!**

**Chi: Please wait for the next chapter!**

**Sie: Don't forget to reviews this one!**

**Chi: Thankyou for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zhao Yan's Tale**

**Chapter 4: Blood**

**Author Note:**

**Chi: "Haiii! Chi mau post beberapa fanfic langsung soalnya Chi ga bisa pakai wi-fi di rumah"**

**Sie: "Kan Chi ga punya -_-"**

**Chi: "Sie-chan jahat! :'( Xing Ba, ba ba..Sie jahat!"**

**Gan Ning&amp;Zhao Yun:"Siapa yang bikin Chi nangis?!"**

**Sie: *Sie dihajar Gan Ning&amp;Zhao Yun* Tolong!**

**Chi: "Yap baiklah keep reading ya!"**

**Disclaimer: KOEI own Dynasty Warriors, Chi cuman punya OC Chi saja~**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, gaje, romansa alay, Gan NingxOC**

**Review:**

**-Xi-Ruu-Chan-**

**Chi: "Makasih Xi-Ruu-Chan udah nge review! (**** ) Chi seneng deh!"**

**Sie: "Jadi buat jawaban reviewnya ini rencananya pairing Zhao Yan x Gan Ning sih"**

**Chi:"Tapi,Xing suka sama Yan jadi...Tapi Chi bikin Yan bakal sama Ning kok!"**

**Sie: "Kan itu rencana awal -"**

**Chi: "Oh iya, Makasih juga buat pujiannya ya;)!"**

**Chi&amp;Sie: "Keep reading&amp;review!"**

**-Normal POV-**

"Yan, sudah sadar?" Tanya seseorang di samping Zhao Yan

"Uhh.."

Zhao Yan perlahan bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia melihat kakaknya, Zhao Guang, berada di samping tempat tidurnya

"Ge, Aku.. Kenapa?"

"Kamu tidak ingat? Kemarin malam kamu pingsan di tenda milik Tuan Liu Bei, dan Guan Xing yang menggendongmu kemari" jawab Zhao Guang, khawatir pada adik perempuan satu-satunya itu.

"Oh.. Lalu ini dimana?"

"Ini di tenda keluarga Zhao, khusus untuk kita sekeluarga!"

"Hmm. Ge, aku ingin berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar.."

"Ya, jangan terlalu lama karena kau tidak boleh kecapean besok siang kita akan menyerang Wei"

"Baik.."

Zhao Yan bangun dari kasurnya lalu berjalan keluar tenda, ia pergi ke arah sungai dan duduk di rerumputan. Ia menunduk dan memikirkan tentang orang yang ia bunuh pertama kalinya kemarin. Rasanya, roh orang itu terus bergentayangan dan mendatanginya. Ia sangat ketakutan, cemas, yang ia rasakan. Ia tidak bisa tenang sama sekali

"Yan.." panggil seseorang di belakangnya

Ia melihat ke belakang, ternyata itu adalah kakaknya, Zhao Tong. Ia duduk di sampingnya dan menepuk kepalanya, sambil tersenyum.

"Ge.."

"Ada apa? Kamu jarang sekali menyendiri seperti ini kan?Kamu selalu menyendiri saat merasa cemas atau ketakutan.."

"Ge, apa.. GeGe juga merasakan perasaan cemas dan takut saat pertama kali membunuh.. Musuh-mu?"

"Hmm.. Kalau dipikir-pikir... Ya, sih.. Aku merasa roh orang orang itu selalu bergentayangan dan masuk ke dalam mimpiku. Tiap malam aku merasa cemas. Sampai akhirnya aku bercerita kepada BaBa, katanya setiap orang akan merasa seperti itu. Itu semua karena kebaikan hati orang tersebut. Jangan khawatir, Yan. Tenang saja, perasaan itu akan hilang setelah beberapa waktu, dan semua orang pasti mengalaminya..."

Ia tersenyum senang dan memeluk kakaknya, Tong kaget dan langsung membalas pelukan adiknya itu.

"Terimakasih Ge.. Aku sayang GeGe. Ternyata memang hanya GeGe, GeGe yang paling aku bisa andalkan!"

"Hehehe.."

Ia menepuk kepala adiknya itu. Ia pun tersenyum dan berdiri.

"Ayo, kita harus segera kembali ke tenda!"

"Hum!"

Zhao Tong memberikan tangannya untuk menolong adiknya berdiri,ia memegangnya dan berdiri lalu mereka kembali ke tenda. Mereka bersiap-siap untuk perang besok..

Perang Shu dan Wei.. Segera dimulai...#plakkk kaya film aja (‾▿‾")

Mereka menyerang secara fronta, salah satu jendral mereka menantang Sun RuanEr untuk berduel tentu saja ia menanggapinya. Sun RuanEr adalah ibu dari Zhao Tong, Zhao Guang, Zhao Han, dan Zhao Yan. Ia berteman baik dengan Yue Ying dan ia sangat jago dalam memanah. Ia juga hampir sepintar Zhuge Liang, tidak heran jika Zhuge Liang sering menanyai pendapatnya mengenai strategi milik Zhuge Liang. Sun RuanEr maju dengan kudanya berhadapan dengan jendral Wei itu

"He-hei! Tuan Zhao Yun, apa istri anda benar tidak apa-apa?"Tanya seorang prajurit yang khawatir dengan Sun RuanEr

"Tentu saja,dia itu kuat kok tenang saja kalian semua.."

"Hehh, memalukan apakah Shu tidak punya jendral lagi sehingga menyerahkan jendral cewe lemah sepertinya?" jendral Wei itu mengolok-ngolok Shu juga Sun RuanEr, ia melawannya dengan kata-kata

"Kau bilang aku lemah? Mungkin aku memang lemah bagimu..Tapi katakan itu setelah kau mengalahkan-ku! Dan jangan pernah mengolok Shu!" seru Sun RuanEr kesal. Jendral Wei itu marah kemudian segera menebas Sun RuanEr dengan pedangnya tapi ia bertahan dengan panahnya, jendral itu mundur lalu Sun RuanEr segera memanahnya dari belakang. Dan tepat mengenai belakang kepalanya.

"Aku tidak lemah kan?" kata Sun RuanEr mengolok jendral Wei yang meremehkannya itu.

"Uooo! Dia bisa mengalahkan jendral Wei itu! Nyonya Sun RuanEr memang hebat!"

"Hebat!Hebat!Benar-benar hebat!"

Para prajurit Shu bersorak senang karena kemenangan Sun RuanEr. Ia kembali ke pasukannya dan beberapa prajurit Wei mengambil mayat jendral mereka. Seorang jendral dengan kudanya maju ke depan mereka.

"Namaku Xiahou Wei! Keluarkan salah satu jendral kalian! Lawan aku!" seru jendral itu

Zhao Yan dengan kudanya maju ke depan mereka. Ia melihat ke arah Liu Bei dan Zhuge Liang mereka mengangguk lalu Zhao Yan menganggukan kepalanya kearah mereka berdua dan maju ke depan Xiahou Wei jarak kuda mereka sekitar 5 meter.

"Namaku Zhao Yan! Putri dari jendral Zhao Yun! Hiahh!" seru Zhao Yan memperkenalkan dirinya, lalu tanpa basa basi ia menusukan pedangnya pada Xiahou Wei. Kudanya Xiahou Wei berlari mendekati dia dan berusaha menebas Yan dengan pedangnya. Zhao Yan menepisnya dengan Dragon Spear miliknya lalu menusukannya ke bahu Xiahou Wei, ia pun terjatuh.

"Gwah! Ck! Sial!"jerit Xiahou Wei kesakitan

Ia menendang kuda Zhao Yan, kudanya pun terjatuh, Zhao Yan menyuruhnya berdiri dan ia berdiri lagi, ia menusuk paha Xiahou Wei

"Pergilah.. Aku tidak mau membunuhmu..."

"Ck! Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihan-mu! Atau... Kau takut membunuh-ku?! Jawab hei gadis kecil!" seru Xiahou Wei mengolok-olok Zhao Yan

Zhao Yan terkejut, jujur, ia memang takut dengan kematian seseorang. Ia tidak ingin membunuh orang, tapi ia terlahir di tengah jaman peperangan, ia tidak punya pilihan.

"Mungkin aku memang takut untuk membunuh-mu.. Tapi-"

Sebelum Zhao Yan selesai berbicara, ia menusuk bawah leher kuda Zhao Yan. Ia pun terjatuh dan mengejutkan para tentara Shu

"Yan! Ck! Gawat!" seru Zhao Han terkejut melihat adiknya jatuh

"Kh!" Zhao Yan menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan

"Hahaha! Kau memang hanya anak kecil!" Xiahou Wei tertawa bangga melihat Zhao Yan terjatuh karenanya. Ia mengangkat pedangnnya dan mencoba membunuh Zhao Yan tapi ia berhasil menahannya dengan tombaknya.

"Wah, kau masih ingin melawan?" olok Xiahou Wei lagi

"Aku tidak bisa mati disini!" seru Zhao Yan

Ia mengayunkan tombaknya dan Xiahou Wei pun menghindar. Zhao Yan bangun dan bersiap untuk menyerang Xiahou Wei. Ia menusuk kaki Xiahou Wei lagi. Ia berteriak dan tak bisa bangun lagi. Prajuritnya datang dan mengangkut dia kembali ke tenda mereka. Zhao Yan kembali ke pasukannya dengan sorak sorai dari para prajurit Shu. Liu Bei mengangkat kedua pedang kembarnya lalu berteriak.

"Serang!"

Kedua belah pihak berperang dengan sengit, Zhao Yan harus melawan ketakutannya ia memaksakan dirinya. Prajurit musuh menyerangnya dari depan lalu Zhao Yan menusuknya dengan tombaknya. Darah prajurit itu menyiprat ke mukanya ia menjerit dan memejamkan matanya. Banyak prajurit mencoba membunuhnya, tapi

"Jangan kira kau bisa menyentuh Yan dengan mudah selama ada kami!" teriak beberapa jendral Shu bersamaan.

Zhao Tong, Zhao Guang, Zhao Han, dan Guan Xing melindunginya dan membunuh semua prajurit Wei yang mendekati Zhao Yan. Zhao Yan mengusap darah di mukanya, dan ia membuka mata

"Xie xie Ge, Xing.."

Guan Xing menghampirinya dan mengusap pipinya. Zhao Tong tersenyum melihatnya, Zhao Guang terkejut, dan Zhao Han pura-pura tidak melihat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Yan?"

"I-iya.."

"Ayo Yan! Aku akan melindungi-mu!"

"Hum!"

Zhao Yan mengambil tombaknya yang masih tertancap di mayat prajurit Wei. Punggungnya dan punggung Guan Xing bersentuhan. Mereka berdua menyerang prajurit Wei setiap ada musuh yang mau menyerang Zhao Yan dari belakang pasti sudah dibunuh Guan Xing dan begitu juga sikap Zhao Yan dengan musuh yang mau membunuh Guan Xing.

"Hiahhhh!"

Tiba-tiba ada musuh dibelakang Zhao Yan dan Guan Xing tidak menyadarinya. Ia menusuk pinggang Zhao Yan. Guan Xing sangat terkejut, sayangnya Zhao Tong, Zhao Guang, dan Zhao Han sudah pergi ke tempat lain.

"YAN!" teriak Guan Xing sangat kencang

Zhao Yan terjatuh, ia berusaha mengambil tombaknya sambil memegangi lukanya. Guan Xing segera ke tempat Zhao Yan dan membunuh semua musuh di sekitarnya.

"Kh.. Xing... T-tolong.." kata Zhao Yan kesakitan, wajahnya begitu pucat

"Yan! Ck! Tunggu Yan!"

Ia membunuh semua musuh yang berusaha mendekati Zhao Yan semua musuh sudah habis ia bunuh. Mayat menggunung di sekitar mereka berdua. Guan Xing bergegas menolong Zhao Yan ia memberikan pertolongan pertama dengan cara mencabut pedang yang menancap di perutnya dengan perlahan.

"ARGH!" jerit Zhao Yan kesakitan, darah dari lukanya itu mengalir ke tanah di sekitar itu, cukup banyak darah yang keluar.

"Yan, tenanglah.. Pasti sakit tapi tolong tahanlah..."

Setelah berhasil tercabut ia segera membalut lukanya dengan kain yang selalu dibawa Zhao Yan.

"Yan, ayo kita kembali ke tenda, Tuan Zhao Yun pasti sedang berada di barisan depan bersama Nyonya Sun RuanEr, Tong GeGe, Guang, dan Han.."

Ia berusaha berdiri Guan Xing segera membantunya, ia memegang lukanya.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak mau kembali! Aku harus- Kh!"

Ia terjatuh kembali Guan Xing segera menahannya dengan tangan berada di pinggangnya dan punggungnya.

Guan Xing terpesona dengan wajah Zhao Yan meski mukanya kotor karena tanah dan darah ia tetap cantik. Sangat cantik baginya.

"X-Xing?"

"O-oh! T-tidak.. Badanmu tidak kuat jika kamu memaksakan untuk berperang lagi, Yan"

"Tidak! Aku akan tetap berperang! Kau pikir aku cewe yang mudah menyerah, Xing?"

"Tidak sih, tapi aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka lebih dari ini.."

"Kalau begitu, kau kan selalu melindungi-ku Xing! Jika kita pergi ke barisan depan ada BaBa dan MaMa juga kan. Aku tidak apa-apa! Ayolah,kita kesana!"

"Baiklah.. Tapi jangan memaksakan diri-mu.."

"Siapp!"

Zhao Yan mengambil tombaknya sedangkan Guan Xing memanggil kudanya dan membantu Zhao Yan naik ke atasnya lalu ia naik dan duduk di depan Zhao Yan.

"Yan, pegangan yang erat"

"Baik~"

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Te-hee, aku hanya senang kau mengizinkan-ku Xing! Kau,selalu melindungi-ku dari dulu. Aku sayang kamu Xing!"

Ia kaget dan mukanya merah padam,ia tidak mau melihat ke arah Zhao Yan, ia malu sekali. Apa ia sadar maksud dari kata-katanya? Kata-katanya itu membuat Guan Xing salah paham.

"Ada apa Xing?"

"Ti-tidak!"

'Aku tau dia hanya sayang kepada-ku sebagai seorang sahabat atau saudara. Mungkin juga kakak? Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan senang ini..'

Guan Xing tersenyum dengan sangat lembutnya. Zhao Yan terkejut dan tertawa dengan senang.

"Kyaa! Akhirnya Xing tersenyum! Bagus Xing!"

"Kh!"

"Hehehe!"

Guan Xing selalu tersipu setiap berada di dekat Zhao Yan. Zhao Yan memeluknya dari belakang. Dada dan wajahnya menyentuh punggung Guan Xing. Guan Xing sangat merasakannya.

"Y-Yan, sebentar lagi sampai.."

"Oh iya!"

Saat mereka sampai mereka bertemu dengan keluarga Zhao yang sedang berperang melawan musuh.

"Ba!" seru Zhao Yan pada ayahnya, Zhao Yun yang sedang menghabisi para tentara Wei dengan Dragon Spear miliknya.

"Yan! Ada apa mengapa kau kemari?!" seru Zhao Yun terkejut melihat kedatangan putrinya.

"Xing sudah membunuh semua musuh dari tempat kami! Kami akan berperang dengan kalian!"

"Baiklah Yan!Ayo!" jawab Zhao Yun menyetujui putrinya.

"Baik!"

Mereka berperang dengan sangat baik lalu muncul seorang jendral musuh yang bertubuh besar dan gendut ia membawa sebuah pentungan besar yang terbuat dari besi.

"Nama-ku Xu Zhu! Aku ditugaskan Tuan Cao Cao untuk membunuh semua musuh yang kemari!"

Guan Xing mencoba menyerangnya ia mengayunkan pentungannya itu lalu mengenai Guan Xing, tidak biasanya ia ceroboh seperti itu. Mungkin karena memikirkan Yan?

"Xing! Kh! Namaku Zhao Yan! Aku putri dari jendral Zhao Yun! Aku menantangmu duel!"

"Hoo.. Baik baik! Sepertinya menyenangkan!" jawab jendral berbadan besar itu.

Zhao Yan bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya ia merasakan sakit di lukanya tapi ia berusaha menahannya. Dan berpura-pura kuat agar Guan Xing tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Xu Zhu berlari ke arahnya lalu mengayunkan pentungannya itu dan Zhao Yan segera menghindar. Ia berusaha mempercepat langkahnya meski harus menahan lukanya yang bertambah parah.  
Zhao Yan melihat ke arah Guan Xing sepertinya ia kesakitan karena terhantam dengan begitu kencang. Tiba-tiba pentungan itu mengarah kepadanya dan menghantamnya sehingga ia terjatuh dengan keras, badannya begitu lemas. Xu Zhu mendekatinya. Ia mengangkat pentungannya itu

"Ck, mungkin aku akan mati sekarang, tapi..."

**Chi: Nyahahha! To Be Continue!**

**Sie: Yup! Jangan lupa reviewsnya!**

**Chi: Thx for reading! Para authors, readers, dan silent readers! Keep reading fanfic Chi&amp;Sie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zhao Yan's Tale**

**Chapter 5: Sorry**

**Author Note:**

**Chi: Nyann! Kembali bersama Chi&amp;Sie!**

**Sie: Nyahahah! Readers penasaran ga ya? Sama ending yg lalu~~**

**Chi: Nyoo, entahlah.. Yup! Pokonya yg penting readers happy! Happy readings! Don't forget the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: KOEI own Dynasty Warriors, Chi cuman punya OC Chi saja~**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, gaje, romansa alay, Gan NingxOC**

"Mungkin aku akan mati sekarang... Tapi... Aku tidak boleh mati dulu!"

Ia mengambil jarum di dalam bajunya lalu menusukannya ke kaki Xu Zhu . Ia terjatuh dan mengerang kesakitan ia mencabut jarum itu dan mulai mengamuk, Zhao Yan segera bangun dan mengambil tombaknya ia segera melakukan serangan balik terhadap Xu Zhu. Xu Zhu tidak bisa banyak bergerak karena kakinya yang terluka ia mengayunkan pentungannya tanpa arah dengan cepat. Zhao Yan berusaha melihat kecepatan pentungan itu dan ia melihat celah di bagian bahunya. Saat ia menemukan celah itu ia segera menusuk bahunya dan Xu Zhu pun mengerang kesakitan lebih keras daripada yang tadi.

"Gahhhhh!"

Beberapa prajurit Wei menghampirinya dan segera membantunya.

"Tuan! Ayo kita harus mundur untuk menyusun rencana! Ayo tuan!" kata salah seorang prajurit yang membantunya

"Yah.. Baiklah ayo! Kita pergi sekarang aku mau makan!" kata Xu Zhu

Prajurit Wei mundur Shu pun menang besar. Zhao Yan yang dari tadi menahan sakitnya pun terjatuh ia terbaring di tanah dengan tangannya yang memegang lukanya. Guan Xing segera menghampirinya, ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat Zhao Yan terjatuh. Guan Xing merasa beberapa tulang rusuknya dan tangannya patah.

"Yan, kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Guan Xing dengan khawatir

"Ya.. Hanya saja lukaku sepertinya bertambah parah, hehehe.."

"Maaf, aku lelaki yang payah... Aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungimu, maafkan aku.." kata Guan Xing, ia begitu menyesal tidak dapat melindungi Zhao Yan

"Tidak apa-apa Xing.. Lagipula tadi itu kan karena kamu mencemaskan aku.. Aku terlalu ceroboh hingga terluka seperti ini dan membuatmu terluka juga"

"Yan, kamu memang wanita yang hebat"

"Hm? Maksudmu?"

"Tidak.. Bukan apa-apa"

Zhao Yun dengan Sun Ruan Er datang mereka melihat Zhao Yan dengan Guan Xing yang terluka parah.

"Yan! Tuan Guan Xing! Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?" seru Zhao Yun melihat keduanya terbaring di tanah dengan tangan yang sedang memegang luka masing-masing dan wajah yang terlihat kesakitan tapi berpura-pura kuat.

"Ya.. Tidak apa-apa.. Ba, Ma" jawab Zhao Yan, masih berpura-pura kuat, setelah Zhao Yan berkata seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja ia pingsan, ia merasa badannya sangat berat, dan juga lemas. Mereka semua sangat mencemaskan dirinya. Mereka dibawa kembali ke tenda diberi pengobatan

-  
"Yan! Yan! Kau sudah sadar?" seru salah seorang lelaki di samping tempat tidur Zhao Yan

"Mhh.. Aku dimana?" kata Zhao Yan, ia masih lemas, capek dan lukanya pun masih sakit.

"Di tenda, tadi BaBa dan MaMa yang membawa-mu kemari.. Guan Xing dirawat di tenda yang lain" jawab lelaki itu alias Zhao Han dengan lesu, matanya terlihat sedih.

"Kamu ini! Kenapa tidak minta bantuan kami?! Bahkan kau sampai tertusuk tombak seperti itu! Kalau BaBa dan MaMa terlambat menolong kalian kau pasti sudah mati sekarang!" seru Zhao Han dengan kesal, Zhao Han yang biasanya tidak peduli terhadap adiknya itu, sekarang ia marah-marah karena mencemaskan Zhao Yan. Sedangkan Zhao Tong, ia menyendiri di pojokan tenda dan Zhao Guang diam saja sedari tadi.

"Maaf Ge.. Aku tau kalian mencemaskan-ku, maaf aku sudah membuat GeGe semua cemas, tapi aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat Xing dilukai seperti itu" jawab Zhao Yan, ia merasa sedih melihat ketiga kakaknya seperti itu, hanya karena dirinya yang terluka parah.

"Maafkan kami Yan, kami GeGe yang tidak berguna bahkan tidak bisa melindungi-mu saat perang pertama-mu seperti ini" kata Zhao Tong di pojokan tenda, suaranya terdengar lesu dan kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa Ge, aku ingin istirahat dulu.." jawab Zhao Yan dengan lesu, matanya terasa berat, badannya lelah sekali, ia bangun dari tempat tidur tempat ia berbaring dari tadi.

"Ya" jawab ketiga kakaknya yang masih menyesali diri mereka masing-masing, yang membiarkan adik perempuan satu-satunya terluka.

Zhao Yan pergi ke tendanya dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya, Zhao Yan kemudian bangun lagi dan melepas baju perangnya, ia menggantinya dengan gaun tidur berwarna hijau muda, kainnya sangat lembut. Ia berbaring lagi dan mencoba untuk tidur, tapi tidak bisa, di benaknya selalu terbayang mayat-mayat prajurit Wei yang ia dan Guan Xing bunuh. Ia merasakan roh-roh orang yang ia bunuh itu menggentayanginya, badannya gemetararan karena perasaan takut dan menyesal yang ia rasakan, ia memegang tangannya.

"Meski.. Meski mereka prajurit Wei.. Meski mereka musuh-ku.. Tapi.. Tapi mereka juga manusia.."

Ia mulai menangis sendirian di kasurnya, malam pun datang, para prajurit Shu yang merayakan kemenangan mereka sudah bubar kembali ke tenda masing-masing dan beristirahat, ia mengusap air matanya lalu berdiri dan pergi keluar tenda. Ia melihat Liu Bei dan Zhuge Liang masih bangun untuk menyusun taktik, ia membiarkan mereka berdua dan terus berjalan. Ia pergi ke sebuah sungai dan duduk di pinggirnya. Ia melihat air sungai itu dan mengingat laut, pelabuhan. Tempat dimana dia selalu bersama dengan Xing Ba. Ia mulai menangis lagi dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu cinta.

******dāng ni wòjǐn wǒ de shǒu  
****当你握****紧****我的手****  
wǒ juédìng hé nǐ zǒu  
****我决定和你走****  
jīnglì zài duō de cuòzhé  
****经历****再多的挫折****  
yě juéduì bù tuìsuō  
****也****绝对****不退****缩******

**dāng héliú dōu dàoliú  
****当河流都倒流****  
wǒ hái zài nǐ zuǒyòu  
****我****还****在你左右****  
yīzhí péibàn nǐ dào shíjiān de jìntóu  
****一直陪伴你到****时间****的尽****头******

**jiùsuàn yǒu yī tiān  
****就算有一天****  
tiān hé dì dōu huì fēnlí  
****天和地都会分离****  
yě yǒngyuǎn bùlí yě bùqì  
****也永****远****不离也不****弃****  
yào hé nǐ zài yīqǐ  
****要和你在一起****  
wu~  
****呜****~**

**wèile nǐ wǒ kěyǐ  
****为****了你**** 我可以****  
yīnwèi ài nǐ wǒ zhǐnéng ài nǐ  
****因****为爱****你我只能****爱****你****  
shēngmìng dàngdí lúnhuí lǐ  
****生命****荡涤轮****回里****  
nǐ shì wéiyī bùwàng de jìyì  
****你是唯一不忘的****记忆****  
zhēnzhèng de ài guò  
****真正的****爱过****  
cái suàn zhēnzhèng de huóguò  
****才算真正的活****过****  
ài nǐ cóngcǐ jué bù huì fàngshǒu  
****爱****你**** 从此****绝****不会放手******

**bùcéng tuìsè de chéngnuò  
****不曾褪色的承****诺****  
bǐ yǒngjiǔ háiyào jiǔ  
****比永久****还****要久****  
tòng guò kū guò yě hèn guò  
****痛****过****哭****过****也恨****过****  
cóngwèi xiǎng fàngqì guò  
****从未想放弃****过******

**mò wèn wǒ yào lǐyóu  
****莫****问****我要理由****  
ài jiùshì wǒ suǒyǒu  
****爱****就是我所有****  
jīnshēng láishì nǐ shì bùbiàn de shǒuhòu  
****今生来世你是不****变****的守候******

**jiùsuàn quánshìjiè  
****就算全世界****  
dōu yào lái yǔ nǐ wèi dí  
****都要来与你****为敌****  
yě háiyào jǐnjǐn bàozhe nǐ  
****也****还****要****紧紧****抱着你****  
lèi bù huì diào yī dī  
****泪不会掉一滴****  
wū~  
****呜****~**

**wèile nǐ wǒ kěyǐ  
****为****了你**** 我可以****  
yīnwèi ài nǐ wǒ zhǐnéng ài nǐ  
****因****为爱****你我只能****爱****你****  
zhǐyào wèi nǐ wǒ yuànyi  
****只要****为****你我愿意****  
xīshēng yīqiè dōu bùjué kěxī  
****牺****牲一切都不****觉****可惜****  
zhēnzhèng de ài guò  
****真正的****爱过****  
cái suàn zhēnzhèng de huóguò  
****才算真正的活****过****  
ài nǐ cóngcǐ zài wútā suǒ qiú  
****爱****你**** 从此再无他所****求**

"Wo Zhi Neng Ai Ni 我只能爱你, Xing Ba.."

"Yan?" seseorang memanggilnya, ia melihat ke belakang dan menemukan Guan Xing sedang berdiri di belakangnya, ia segera mengusap air matanya diam diam.

"Oh, Xing.. Ada apa?" Tanya Zhao Yan, terlihat matanya merah karena terlalu banyak menangis

"Harusnya aku yang tanya tadi, kau yang menyanyi?"

"Hum.."

"Lalu kenapa kau kemari?"

"Xing, apa waktu pertama membunuh semua musuhmu, kamu merasakan ketakutan? Ketakutan yang begitu dalam... Hingga tidak bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak setiap saat?"

Ia berpikir sebentar lalu duduk disamping Zhao Yan dan menepuk kepalanya, lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Yah begitulah, semua orang pasti merasakan hal yang sama jika orang itu masih mempunyai hati nurani.."

"Tong GeGe pernah bilang aku akan mulai terbiasa.. Meski butuh waktu, tapi.. Aku tetap sangat takut.. Aku takut, takut melihat darah, mayat yang menggunung.. Bahkan jika sampai.. S-salah satu jendral Shu terbunuh.. Aku.. Aku-"

Ia memeluk Zhao Yan yang mulai menangis, Ia begitu terkejut dengan sikap Guan Xing yang tidak biasanya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Yan.. Kami tidak akan mati, aku pun begitu,tenang saja.. Aku akan selalu bersama-mu"

Ia menangis di dada Guan Xing dan menggenggam tanganya dengan erat

"Ya.. Ya.."

-

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, Zhao Yan sekarang sudah berumur 19 tahun, 1 tahun lagi. 1 tahun lagi Xing Ba pasti akan menikahinya, tapi dimana Xing Ba? Dimana dia? Banyak pertanyaan untuk Xing Ba dipikirannya. Mengapa ia tidak mengiriminya surat satupun?

"Dong! Dong! Dong!"

Ia terkejut karena setiap ada bunyi itu pasti ada pengumuman dan setiap jendral Shu harus berkumpul di istana. Ia segera mengambil pakaian formalnya dan segera memakainya lalu segera pergi ke istana.

"Tuan! Tuan Lu Su dari kerajaan Wu datang!" seru seorang prajurit pembawa kabar, ia berlari masuk ke istana dan segera memberi hormat pada Liu Bei.

"Baiklah, saya dan Kong Ming yang akan bertemu dengannya, kalian semua berlatih lah atau membaca buku, agar memperlihatkan kerajaan kita dapat diandalkan dan tidak mudah diserang!" perintah Liu Bei pada seluruh jendral Shu

"Baik!"

Mereka semua pergi berlatih atau pergi ke ruang baca, Zhao Yan pergi berlatih dengan Sun Ruan Er, setelah beberapa saat, mereka disuruh berkumpul di istana dan Liu Bei menyampaikan sebuah pesan untuk mereka semua.

"Tuan Kong Ming akan pergi ke Wu untuk beraliansi, dan saya ingin meminta salah satu dari kalian untuk menemaninya pergi ke Jiang Dong.."

"Siap!"

Zhao Yan maju dan langsung berlutut ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke arah Liu Bei, setelah itu melihat ke arah Liu Bei.

"Tuan, saya bersedia pergi kesana.."

"Nona Zhao, apa anda yakin?"

"Tentu tuan"

"Baiklah, tolong jaga Kong Ming baik-baik disana dan segera beri kabar jika terjadi sesuatu.."

"Siap! Saya akan mempertaruhkan nyawa saya untuk melindungi tuan Zhuge Liang!"

"Tapi, Zilong apakah putrimu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Liu Bei pada Zhao Yun, ia tidak begitu yakin karena mendengar kabar di perang yang lalu ia terluka cukup parah walaupun berhasip membunuh hampir semua prajurit musuh yang berusaha menyerang Shu.

"Tentu tuan, kami sekeluarga Zhao ada untuk melindungi kerajaan Shu! Meski ia putri hamba ia juga seorang jendral wanita yang tangguh dari Shu"

"Ya, kau benar. Baiklah! Nona Zhao tolong persiapkan sebaik-baiknya!"

"Siap!"

Mereka semua bubar Zhao Yan bertemu dengan Zhuge Liang untuk membicarakan kepergian mereka ke Jiang Dong. Setelah selesai ia menyiapkan segala barang yang dibutuhkan untuk pergi kesana. Guan Xing datang menemui Zhao Yan, ia melihat Zhao Yan sedang mengangkut sekotak baju zirahnya.

"Yan.." sapa Guan Xing, suaranya terdengar agak lesu

"Oh, Xing! Hai!"

Ia mengambil kotak itu dari tangannya, Zhao Yan langsung terkejut ketika ia mengambilnya.

"Xing?"

"Kotak ini mau dibawa kemana?"

"Ke kapal, kau mau membantuku?"

"Hum tentu saja.."

"Wah, xie xie Xing!"

Ia membantunya membawa barang-barang yang cukup berat dan menatanya di kapal itu. Setelah selesai mereka duduk di pelabuhan berdua, Zhao Yan mengambil minuman untuk Guan Xing dan dirinya. Zhao Yan memberikan sebuah minuman untuk Guan Xing, ia mengambilnya dan meminumnya.

"Xie xie.." kata Guan Xing sambil tersenyum ramah pada Zhao Yan

"Hum!"

"Kapan kau pergi?"

"Besok malam butuh waktu kesana sekitar 2 sampai 3 hari"

"Oh, Yan.."

"Ya?"

"Aku akan kesepian.."

"Ahh Xing! Kau ini bisa saja!"

Ia tersenyum dengan sedih, Zhao Yan menyentuh pipinya dengan matanya yang seperti berharap-harap

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, tak apa.."

"Ohh, ya sudah aku mau pulang dulu! Dah~"

"Yap"

Hari berlalu dengan cepat, tidak terasa malam sudah tiba, Zhao Yan, Liu Bei, Zhuge Liang, Zhao Yun, Guan Xing, dan Guan Ping berada di pelabuhan.

"Yan, jaga dirimu disana yah, jangan sampai sakit dan lindungilah Tuan Kong Ming!" kata Guan Ping bersemangat sambil menunjukan senyum khas dirinya.

"Yaa, Ping GeGe!"

"Yan, jaga Tuan Kong Ming baik-baik disana dan hindarilah pertarungan sebisamu" kata Liu Bei dengan cemas, ia khawatir dua orang yang amat penting bagi Shu, meninggalkan Shu dan tidak kembali lagi. Bukan karena menetap di Wu, bukan juga karena meragukan loyalitas mereka berdua. Ia takut jika mereka berdua meninggal.

"Baik,Tuan.."

"Yan, jaga dirimu dan jaga Tuan Zhuge Liang disana.." Kata Zhao Yun sambil menepuk kepala putrinya itu.

"Ya, Ba!"

Guan Xing hanya terdiam, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Guan Ping menepuk pundaknya, Guan Xing maju dan menghampiri Zhao Yan. Ia memberikan sebuah kertas surat untuknya.

"Bacalah di perjalanan nanti.." kata Guan Xing, Zhao Yan hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman innocentnya yang indah.

"Ya, tuan Liu Bei, Ba, Ge, Xing, aku pergi dulu.."

"Tuan Kong Ming jaga diri baik-baik.."

"Baik tuan.."

Mereka menaiki perahunya lalu perahu itu mulai bergerak ke arah Jiang Dong.

"Nona, saya mau tidur dulu.." sahut Zhuge Liang saat mereka sudah lumayan jauh dari Shu.

"Ya, tuan, selamat tidur.."

Setelah Zhuge Liang pergi tidur Zhao Yan pergi ke ruangan tidur untuknya. Ia memakai gaun tidurnya lalu tidur-tiduran di kasurnya itu, ia mengambil surat dari Guan Xing dan membukanya, lalu membacanya

"Yan, kamu ingat kan. Saat kau ditunangkan denganku aku sangat bahagia, tapi aku tau kau sangat mencintai Xing Ba.. Karena itu.. Aku.. Aku rela kau bersamanya asal kau bahagia.. Aku melakukan semua ini karena.. Aku mencintaimu melebihi siapapun.. Tapi, aku pasti tidak akan pernah bisa di bandingkan dengan Xing Ba, di mata dan hatimu, hanya aka nada Xing Ba kan."

Zhao Yan menangis saat membacanya, ia menyadarinya. Mengapa ia selalu bersikap baik terhadapnya? Mengapa ia selalu perhatian? Mengapa ia selalu menjaganya meski tidak disuruh? Jawabannya hanya satu, karena dia mencintai Zhao Yan.

"Maaf.. Maaf Xing.. Maaf.." hanya kata-kata itu yang dapat terucap dari mulut Zhao Yan. Chi: Fyuhh! To Be Continue! Sie: Seperti biasa! Don't forget to reviews! Chi: Tapi Chi tetep berterimakasih banget kok! Untuk para readers, authors, ataupun silent readers yang membaca fic ini! Thankyou all! Chi saying kalian semua! See you in the next chapter! 


	6. Chapter 6

Zhao Yan's Tale

**Chapter 6: The Second Time We Meet**

**Author's Note:**

**Chi: Maapkan Chi, fanfic Chi selalu lama updet._.**

**Sie: Nyann~ Ya sudahlah~**

**Chi: -_- S.I.E !**

**Sie: Uwaaaa! Chi ngamuk! HELP!**

**Zhao Yan: Ah, kacangin aja readers~ Happy reading**

**Disclaimer: KOEI own Dynasty Warriors, Chi cuman punya OC Chi saja~**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, gaje, romansa alay, Gan NingxOC**

**-Normal POV-**

"Tuan, Nona! Kita sudah sampai di Jiang Dong!" teriak seorang prajurit dari luar ruangan di dalam perahu kecil yang Zhao Yan dan Zhuge Liang naiki. Zhao Yan dan Zhuge Liang sedang duduk meminum teh dan membicarakan masalah politik saat akhirnya mereka sampai ke Jiang Dong.

"Tuan, ayo kita harus segera turun"

"Ya, ayo"

Mereka berdua turun dari kapal Lu Su telah menyambut mereka berdua dengan hangat di pelabuhan Jiang Dong. Zhao Yan tetap berada di luar perahu sedangkan Zhuge Liang masuk ke istana bersama Lu Su. Ia menunggu selama beberapa jam. Setelah itu Zhuge Liang keluar dari istana dan menghampirinya

"Nona Yan, ayo kita masuk mereka mempersilahkan kita untuk menginap disini.."

"Baik, tuan"

Mereka berdua masuk ke istana dan dipersilahkan tinggal di asrama para jendral Wu, Zhao Yan masuk ke kamar barunya itu ia melihat kamar itu cukup bagus lalu ada beberapa orang yang membawa barang-barangnya dan barang Zhuge Liang ke kamar mereka. Zhao Yan menata barang-barang itu lalu ia keluar menuju kamar Zhuge Liang dan mengetuknya.

"Permisi, tuan apa ada yang bisa saya kerjakan?"

"Hmm, sepertinya tidak ada,mungkin jika kau ingin membantu memasak atau berlatih mungkin kau bsa ke dapur atau meminta salah satu jendral disini.."

"Baik tuan, terimakasih atas sarannya, saya pergi dulu"

"Oh iya, satu lagi kalau kamu ingin berlatih beritahu saja kepada tuan Zhou Yu atau tuan Lu Meng.."

"Baik"

Zhao Yan pergi menemui seorang pelayan, pelayan itu tersenyum melihat Zhao Yan yang berwajah innocent dan ramah.

"Umm, permisi.. Tuan Zhou Yu ada dimana ya?"

"Dia sedang berada di tebing merah nona.."

"Oh, terimakasih"

"Sama-sama nona"

Zhao Yan tersenyum lalu ia pergi ke sebuah taman disana, tidak ada bunga satupun di taman itu. Disana sudah musim salju, Ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari batu.

"Salju-salju ini, indah sekali.."

Para pelayan disana membicarakan Zhao Yan yang sedang duduk di kursi batu itu.

"Pstt! Hei itu bukannya jendral wanita yang berasal dari Shu?" sahut salah satu pelayan wanita itu.

"Iya! Benar itu dia!"

"Aku tidak menyangka secantik inikah dia itu?"

"Iya, aku juga, aku khawatir jendral-jendral disini akan jatuh cinta kepadanya.."

"Aku tidak mau itu!"

"Aku juga! Kalau begitu,bagaimana kalau kita coba melakukan sesuatu?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Pst, pst, pst!"

"Oh! Bagus sekali! Ayo!"

Para pelayan itu pergi setelah berbisik-bisik, Zhao Yan yang sedang duduk di kursi batu itu melihat burung-burung terbang ke dekatnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari pelayan pelayan tadi yang membicarakannya. Ia mengelus burung-burung itu, lalu Zhao Yan bernyanyi.

Zhuge Liang datang dengan kipasnya yang selalu ia kipaskan ke arah wajahnya. Zhao Yan kemudian berdiri dan langsung membungkuk, memberi hormat pada Zhuge Liang.

"Nona Yan berdirilah" sahut Zhuge Liang dengan senyum di wajahnya yang ramah.

"Terimakasih Tuan.."

Zhuge Liang ikut duduk di kursi batu dekat Zhao Yan dan ia pun duduk kembali.

"Nona, besok kita akan pergi ke tebing merah dan bermalam disana.."

"Eh? Tapi tuan barang-barang kita?"

"Cukup bawa yang penting saja, nona. Kita akan pergi kesana dengan kereta kuda.."

"Baik tuan.."

"Nona, saya peringatkan satu hal. Jangan terlalu mencolok karena hal itu membuat para jendral disini memberi perhatian pada anda, dan hal itu akan mengundang konflik mungkin akan memberi efek negative pada aliansi Shu dan Wu"

"Ya,tuan.. Saya sudah terbiasa, tuan saya mau membereskan barang barang saya dulu, permisi." Kata Zhao Yan dengan sopan, Zhuge Liang hanya mengangguk. Zhao Yan pergi ke kamarnya dan memisahkan barang yang penting lalu menaruhnya di dekat pintu kamar sehingga mudah untuk dibawa keluar. Kereta kuda sudah di siapkan untuk keberangkatannya dan Zhuge Liang besok. Ia mengangkut barang-barangnya dan menaruhnya di kereta kuda itu. Terlihat di dalam kereta itu sudah ada barang-barang Zhuge Liang. Ia menyusunnya agar tidak menyusahkan Zhuge Liang saat perjalanan besok.

-  
Esok harinya,  
Zhuge Liang berada di dalam kereta kuda ada beberapa barang miliknya dan Zhao Yan. Sedangkan, Zhao Yan menaiki kudanya, seekor kuda putih seperti kepunyaan papanya. Mereka melakukan perjalanan dari Jiang Dong ke tebing merah. Perjalanan yang cukup jauh dan melelahkan. Sesampainya disana, mereka disambut oleh Zhou Yu dan istrinya yaitu, Xiao Qiao. Mereka membungkuk memberi hormat, dan begitu juga dengan Zhuge Liang dan Zhao Yan.

"Saya Zhou Yu seorang Da Du Du dan ini istri saya,Xiao Qiao" kata Zhou Yu, badannya yang tinggi dan wajahnya yang dewasa, juga sifatnya yang tenang membuatnya terlihat berwibawa.

"Ya, tuan. Saya adalah Zhuge Liang dan ini Nona Zhao Yan, putri dari Jenderal Zhao Yun" balas Zhuge Liang dengan ramah.

"Hmm.." Zhou Yu hanya menjawabnya dengan tenang. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam camp yang sudah disiapkan untuk tempat berkumpulnya jendral Wu, lalu Xiao Qiao menunjukan kamar yang Zhao Yan akan tempati. Sepertinya Zhao Yan dan Xiao Qiao akan berteman baik, kepribadain mereka berdua cocok sekali. Lalu, Zhao Yan membereskan kamar yang akan ia tempati itu. Kemudian, ia pergi keluar dan menuju tempat latihan. Tadi Zhou Yu berkata jika Zhao Yan ingin berlatih silahkan saja. Tapi ia tidak jadi pergi kesana. Ia pergi ke pelabuhan, angin laut yang ia rasakan sejak pergi ke lapangan untuk berlatih membuatnya tertarik untuk mendatangi pelabuhan. Ia lalu berdiam diri disana.

"Xing Ba.."

Terlihat matanya berkaca-kaca, air matanya mulai meluncur turun ke pipinya. Ia segera mengusap air matanya dan segera berdiri ia pergi ke taman dekat lapangan tempat untuk berlatih. Disana ada sebuah kursi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu, salju turun perlahan. Jatuh ke rambut coklatnya yang panjang dan halus. Ia pun menyanyikan lagi lagu Wo Zhi Neng Ai Ni. Setelah ia selesai menyanyi, terdengar langkah kaki mendekatinya, ia berhenti tepat di belakangnya dan tiba-tiba berseru

"Hebat! Nama-mu siapa?"

Ia menengok ke belakang. Orang itu berambut pirang dan hanya memakai pelindung kaki dan tangan. Ia tidak memakai baju memperlihatkan otot yang terlatih karena kerja keras saat berlatih dan perang, menggantukan giring-giring di pinggangnya, penampilannya mirip dengan bajak laut. Mulut Zhao Yan terbuka lebar, matanya berkaca-kaca lagi, ia memegang giring-giring yang menggantung di lehernya dengan erat. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan berkata..

**Chi: Nyaw! To Be Continue! Nyahahhaha!**

**Sie: Kejamnya kau Chi.. Lagi rame nih!**

**Chi: Biarin! Biar readers penasaran!**

**Sie: Iyalah.. Pokonya yang penting don't forget to review!**

**Chi: Yup! Thankyou for reading all, the readers, authors, and silent readers! **


	7. Chapter 7

Zhao Yan's Tale

**Chapter 7: I Miss You So Much!**

**Author's Note:**

**Chi:"Hai! Chi balik lagi nih!"**

**Sie:"Yah meski Chi tadi frustasi gara-gara ukk mat fufufu.."**

**(Chi pundung dipojokan)**

**Sie:"Karena Chi lagi pundung Sie yang akan menggantikan Chi menjawab review! *ditendang Chi sampai ke bulan"**

**Chi:"Nggak boleh! Cuman Chi yang boleh ngejawab review! *ambil teropong* wahhh Sie-chan udah sampai di bulan!"**

**-Bulan-**

**Sie:"TOLONG!"Zhao Yan: "Kasian Sie-chan ._."**

**Chi: "Mwahahahahhahaha!"*dikipas Sima Yi***

**Sima Yi: "Jangan ambil tawaku!"**

***Chi terbang ke bulan&amp; ribut di bulan sama Sie***

**Zhao Yan: "Karena Chi dan Sie lagi di bulan, Yan yang akan jawab reviewnya yaaa! *muka polos*"**

**Gan Ning, Guan Xing&amp; Ling Tong kena love struck-.-**

**Review**

**zhonghui kuran: **

**Uwaa maap yaaa Chi-chan&amp;Sie-chan lupa bales review dari zhonghui nihhh X_X yappp liat aja deh kelanjutan fanficnya! Yan akan coba suruh Chi&amp;Sie-chan untuk ngepost fanfic secepat mungkin yaaa, thx for review&amp;keep reading yaa**

**Disclaimer: KOEI own Dynasty Warriors, Chi cuman punya OC Chi saja~**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, gaje, romansa alay, Gan NingxOC**

**-Normal POV-**

Orang itu adalah...

"XING BA!"

"YAN!"

Orang itu adalah Xing Ba. Orang yang selama ini dicari-cari oleh Zhao Yan, dari matanya air mengalir dengan deras. Zhao Yan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Xing Ba. Dirinya sangat penting melebihi nyawanya sendiri. Zhao Yan merasakan kehangatan Xing Ba yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak ia rasakan. Rindu, sangat rindu. Zhao Yan rindu sekali dengan Xing Ba. Dan sekarang, akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi.

"Xing Ba, Xing Ba, Xing Ba..." Zhao Yan tidak berhenti memanggil namanya, nama orang yang ia cintai dan mereka berpisah selama bertahun-tahun, rasa rindu sudah tak tertahankan lagi.

"Ya, Yan.." Xing Ba melepaskan pelukannya pada Zhao Yan, Zhao Yan melihatnya dengan mata berlinang, air mata kebahagiaan.

"Aku kangen, aku.. Aku.. Aku selalu memikirkan mu... Mengapa kau tidak bersama Liu Zhang?" kata Zhao Yan tidak sabaran.

"Waktu itu, saat aku bersama Liu Zhang dia tidak pernah memberiku imbalan apapun.. Aku dan tentaraku muak dan kami pindah ke Liu Biao setelah itu Tuan Sun Quan mengajak-ku bergabung ke Wu.."

"Oh, Xing Ba.."

"Ya? Oh iya, bagaimana pertunanganmu dengan Guan Xing?" Tanya Xing Ba masih mengingat pertunangan Zhao Yan dan Guan Xing yang menjadi ancaman bagi mereka berdua untuk bersatu bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Ah, dia sudah memutuskan pertunangan kami... Tapi.." jawab Zhao Yan, ia mengingat kembali surat yang diberikan Guan Xing yang ia baca di kapal beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Tapi apa?"

"Ti-tidak lupakan saja itu..." Xing Ba hanya mengangguk, ia kemudian memeluknya lagi dan tersenyum bahagia

"Yan, kumohon tetaplah bersamaku hingga umurmu 20 tahun.."

"Xing Ba, ya, ya.. Aku janji.."

Zhao Yan kembali memeluknya dengan erat, ia menangis di dadanya dengan sangat bahagia. Seorang lelaki yang berbadan tinggi dengan rambut berwarna coklat yang di kuncir satu datang dan segera memukul kepala Xing Ba, Xing Ba berteriak kesakitan.

"Hei, Gan Ning! Siapa yang kamu peluk hahh?" Tanya lelaki itu tidak sabaran.

"Xing Ba kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Ck, Ling Tong!"

Lelaki yang bernama Ling Tong itu melihat ke arah Zhao Yan lalu langsung memegang tangannya dengan erat.

"Menikahlah denganku,gadis cantik"

Gan Ning memukul Ling Tong di kepalanya, ia berteriak kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Enak saja kau! Jangan sentuh Yan! Dia itu pacarku!"

"HAH?! Gan Ning yang kasar?! Tidak mungkin!"

"Umm, maaf, Tuan Ling Tong? Tapi itu kenyataan.."

"Sudahlah Yan ayo kita pergi"

"Y-ya"

Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Ling Tong sendirian. Gan Ning membawa Zhao Yan ke sebuah bukit disana udaranya sejuk dan segar. Pemandangannya juga indah, mereka duduk di rerumputan, Gan Ning memeluk bahu Zhao Yan. Ada tupai yang mendekati Zhao Yan, tupai itu naik ke tangannya, ia mengelus tupai itu, tupai itu terlihat begitu senang berada bersama Zhao Yan

"Hehehe, Yan kamu ini dari dulu memang selalu membuat orang atau hewan yang bersamamu merasa senang dan tenang yah.. Aku bersyukur, aku yang akan menikahimu nanti..."

Muka Zhao Yan memerah hatinya berbedar-debar setiap berada di dekat Gan Ning. Tupai itu naik ke kaki Gan Ning.

"Oh?"

"Hihi, sepertinya tupai itu menyukaimu Xing Ba"

Mereka tertawa, setelah itu tupai itu pun pergi Zhao Yan melambaikan tangannya. Tiba-tiba Gan Ning memeluknya dengan erat lalu menciumnya dengan lembut. Ia membalikan badannya dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, wajah Gan Ninh pun merah merona. Zhao Yan tertawa kecil lalu ia berlari kecil ke sebelah Gan Ning dan menggandeng tangannya. Mereka berdua kembali untuk melatih pasukan mereka masing-masing.

**Chi: Aww.. A-ada.. Adegan.. K-kisu-?! **

**Sie: *mukul Chi* Aaaa! U-udah! Ga usah di inget lagi!**

**Chi: H-hai.. Ngomong-ngomong endingnya rada ngegantung ya? Gomenne!**  
**Sie: Ah! Pokonya keep reading&amp;don't forget the review readers! **

**Chi: See you!**

"Baiklah,sudah diputuskan Wu dan Shu akan beraliansi!"

"Terimakasih tuan.."

"Baiklah,Tuan Kong Ming silahkan membuat taktik untuk merencanakan pertahanan di Tebing Merah.."

"Ya,tuan.."

"Kita membutuhkan panah,dan yang menyusahkan adalah Zhang Lu dan Cai Mao..Mereka cukup terlatih untuk perang di laut"

"Tuan,saya akan membunuh Zhang Lu dan Cai Mao..Mereka adalah angkatan perang laut dari Wei.."

"Kalau begitu saya yang akan menyiapkan panahnya.."

"Ya,jika saya tidak berhasil membunuh mereka berdua silahkan ambil kepala saya.."

"Dan jika saya tidak menyiapkan 100.000 anak panah silahkan ambil kepala saya juga.."

"Baik!"

"Nona Zhao anda dan Tuan Gan menyerang musuh di tengah sana.."

"Baik!"

"Tuan Huang Gai kita akan membakar kapal-kapal musuh saya berikan kepada anda tugas untuk membakar kapal-kapal itu.."

"Baik!"

Zhao Yan dan Gan Ning pergi ke kedai minum setelah rapat perang...Mereka memesan teh dan bao zi (Sima Shi: BAO ZI! *disniper Chi dari bulanXD) sambil menunggu pesanan mereka mereka mengobrol..

"Haah..."

"Ada apa Xing Ba?"

"Tidak,aku selama ini tidak pernah takut perang apapun..Tapi sekarang aku merasa sangat takut.."

"Ehh?Kenapa?"

"Aku takut kau terluka,Yan.."

"A-aku tidak akan terluka!"

"Yah,kau tidak akan terluka..Karena aku akan melindungi-mu dan kau adalah wanita yang kuat!"

Ia menepuk kepala Yan,Yan cemberut sedikit..Gan Ning tertawa kecil..

"Pak,pesan bao zi 6,dan tehnya 3!"

Gan Ning melihat ke arah suara itu..Dan ia sangat kaget..

"Pak tua?Kenapa-"

"Hei! Xing Ba! Kau ini! Bukannya berlatih malah menggoda perempuan!"

Ia memukul kepala Gan Ning..Ia berteriak kesakitan dan memegang kepalanya..

Orang itu bernama Lu Meng, ia menundukan kepalanya ke Zhao Yan..

"Maaf,nona Zhao atas perilaku Gan Ning.."

"O-oh!Tidak apa-apa Tuan Lu Meng!Kami ini sudah kenal sejak kecil.."

"Tuh kan!Dengar dong pak tua!"

Ia dipukul lagi (‾-■-")

"Jangan panggil pak tua!"

"Iya iya pak tua.."

"Gan Xing Ba!"

"Hehehe,ampun!"

"Ck dasar"

"Baiklah nona Zhao,Xing Ba bagaimana jika kita bergabung?"

"Ya,silahkan.."

Xiao Qiao duduk di sebelah Zhao Yan dan Zhou Yu,Zhou yu duduk di sebelah Lu Meng dan Lu Meng disebelah Gan Ning...

Mereka mengobrol dan bercanda..Suasana selalu rame jika ada Gan Ning...

Mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing...Dan melakukan banyak persiapan untuk perang...

Para tentara wanita Zhao Yan sudah datang dari Shu mereka berlatih dengan keras bersama para tentara Gan Ning..

Zhao Yan melihat para tentaranya berlatih dan Gan Ning pun begitu..Hari ini Yan memakai armornya ia selalu memakai armornya setiap berlatih...

Gan Ning pergi ke salah satu prajuritnya dan mengambil tombak miliknya..

"Gerakanmu salah!Tidak bertenaga!Pertama itu tusuk!Lalu bacok!dan terakhir mundur lalu tusuk!"

Yan tertawa kecil melihatnya seperti itu sangat galak...Ia tidak pernah segalak itu..Yan pun mengambil tombaknya..

"Xing Ba!Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan latihan?"

"Bagus juga!Yan tolong ambilkan flail-ku!"

"Yaa"

Mereka melakukan sparing lalu semua prajurit menontonnya..

"Kalian semua liat baik-baik!Perhatikan cara menusuk tombak dengan benar!"

"Baik!"

"Ayo Yan!"

"Ya!"

Yan mulai menyerang ia menusuk lalu menggoyangkan tombaknya yang seperti toya dan elastis..

Gan Ning hanya menghindar atau bertahan,Yan kemudian mundur dan berlari maju untuk menusuknya..

Gan Ning mengaitkan rantai di flailnya itu ke tombak Yan lalu menariknya dan tombak itu lepas dari Yan..Ia melempar tombak itu..

Salah satu dari prajurit yang mendapat tombak itu mencoba menahanya..Tombak itu sangat berat..

Gan Ning sedikit jahil lalu ia mengaitkan rantainya itu ke kaki Yan..

"X-Xing Ba!"

"Ahahaha!"

Lalu ia menariknya dan Yan melambung ke atas Gan Ning segera menyambutnya di bawah...Dan menggendongnya..

"Xing Ba!Kau ini!Kita kan sedang latihan!"

"Hehehe,maaf little princess"

"Ck,Xing Ba.."

Yan turun lalu mereka melanjutkan latihannya...

"Tuan!Tuan Kong Ming mendapatkan banyak panah dan Tuan Gongjin berhasil membunuh Zhang Lu dan Cai Mao!"

"Baiklah!Bagus!Kong Ming nanti apakah ada bala bantuan dari Shu?"

"Tentu tuan,Tuan Liu Bei,Tuan Guan Yu,Tuan Zhang Fei,dan Tuan Zhao Yun akan datang kemari sebagai bantuan!"

"Bagus!Saya yang akan turun tangan di perang ini!"

"Baik!"

Chi udah balik dari bulan bareng Sie karena kekuatan Kaguya, itu kan di Warriors Orochi adanya! Hee? Ini siapa yang ngomong ya? Ah biarlah!

Anggap saja narator okey!

Chi(muncul kayak abis liat setan): "Ya..Di chapter 8 nanti akan mulai Battle Of Chibi! Keep reading ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Zhao Yan's Tale

**Chapter 8: The Red Cliff Battle**

**Author's Note:**

**Chi: Halo semuanyaaaaaa~**

**Sie: Maapkan Chi&amp;Sie ga nge updet updet**

**Chi: Iya nih ._. Maap ya readers, soalnya Chi ga bisa ngebuka website fanfiction :'(**

**Sie: Yah, gara-gara firewall modem Chi tuh!**

**Chi: Ihh kok Chi yang disalahin? Jangan salahin Chi dong!**

**Sie: Ups berantem lagi, udah cepetan bales review**

**Chi: iyaa~**

**-Reviews-**

**NaoQuitcher:**

**NingTong: *death glare Nao* *tendang balik* Yan punya gua tau!**

**Guan Xing&amp;Jiang Wei: Kita gimana..Kita juga kan suka sama Yan *dikacangin* Oiiii!**

**Gan Ning: Ngapain lu ikut-ikut omongan gua, Tong?!**

**Ling Tong: Gua ga ikutin, lu kali yang ngikutin!**

**Gan Ning: Apa lu bilang?!**

**Ling Tong: Woi kok nyalahin gua sih?! Oii Chi! Pasangan Yan gua kan?!**

**Chi: Ehem..Ano..C-Chi ga bisa kasih tau sekarang, Gongji ge ge, hehehe, nanti ga rame dong fanficnyaaa, oh iya, author-sama~ Makasih udah nge-review~ dan 1 bocoran dari Chi nanti rencananya Jiang Wei akan Chi munculkan dan dia juga suka ke Zhao Yan =)) dan menghormati Yan karena anak dari Zhao Yun**

**Zhao Yan: (****﹏****) direbutin banyak cowok tuh gini yah rasanya,,cape deh x_x #eaa**

**Guest:**

**Makasih reviewnya~ Keep reading yaa**

**Disclaimer: KOEI own Dynasty Warriors, Chi cuman punya OC Chi saja~**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, gaje, romansa alay, Gan NingxOC**

Semua jendral Wu dan Shu sudah bersiap, Zhuge Liang masih berada di altar. Ia masih berdoa meminta angin

"Sebentar lagi.." kata Gan Ning pada Zhao Yan, ia memegang senjatanya dengan erat, ia masih khawatir jika Zhao Yan terluka.

"Ya.." jawab Zhao Yan pelan, ia memfokuskan diri untuk menyerang semua tentara Wei yang mau membunuhnya dan Gan Ning. Angin kencang mulai datang ke arah tenda Wei

"Sekarang!" teriak Zhou Yu memberi komando

Huang Gai segera melepaskan kapalnya dari pelabuhan dan menuju ke kapal-kapal Wei. Perahu Wei terbakar. Apinya merambat luas semua kapal Cao Cao hampir terbakar. Gan Ning dan Zhao Yan segera menyerang tentara Wei dan masuk ke perahu-perahu yang terbakar itu.

"Serang!"

Lalu bantuan dari Shu datang dan menyerang Wei

"Xing Ba!"

"Yan, hati-hati!"

Zhao Yan membunuh semua musuh yang mendekat kepadanya, lalu muncul seorang jendral yang seperti banci (Readers tau lah pastinya siapa tuh yang kayak banci XD)

"Namaku Zhang He! Aku menantang kamu jendral wanita!"

"Namaku Zhao Yan dari Shu! Aku terima tantangan-mu!"

Zhao Yan menyerang Zhang He dan Zhang He menghindarinya ia berhasil melukai Zhao Yan di bagian pinggang dengan menggunakan twin clawsnya. Ia merasakan lukanya sangat sakit, karena luka waktu perang dulu bersama Guan Xing seperti akan terbuka lagi walau sudah dijait dan diberikan bermacam-macam obat luka itu tidak akan sembuh dan akan terus membekas. (hahhh?! Dijait (•_•) mengerikan) Zhao Yan terjatuh Gan Ning memperhatikan Zhao Yan sambil membunuh musuh-musuhnya, ia sanga khawatir, ia ingin menolongnya tapi begitu banyak musuh yang menghalanginya.

"Yan! Ck!"

"Xing Ba! Jangan kemari! Ini duel-ku!"

Zhao Yan bangun kembali dan menyerang Zhang He, ia berhasil melukai Zhang He di pipi dan bahunya

"Grr... Kau membuat-ku marah! Rasakan ini!"

Dia menebas musuhnya dalam ruang lingkup yang cukup besar dan mengenai Zhao Yan. Tangan dan kakinya tergores-gores. Zhao Yan berusaha tetap tersenyum lalu ia menusuk pinggang Zhang He yang sedang kalut ia pun pingsan dan tentara-tentara Wei membawanya pergi. Zhao Yan pun jatuh terduduk ia memegangi bekas lukanya itu. Rasanya lukanya itu akan terbuka lagi Gan Ning segera menghampirinya ia membunuh musuh-musuh yang mendekati mereka berdua. Tentara Gan Ning dan Zhao Yan sibuk melawan musuh dan bekerja sama satu sama lain, Gan Ning membungkuk dan melihat Zhao Yan memegangi bekas lukanya

"Apa itu, Yan? Bekas luka?" Tanya Gan Ning, terlihat wajahnya begitu khawatir dan pucat.

"Iya, dulu saat perang dengan Wei salah satu tentara Wei menusukan pedangnya ke perutku"

"Lukanya terbuka lagi?!"

"M-mungkin.."

"Ck! Tahanlah Yan, aku pasti akan menolong-mu.."

"Ya.."

"Bersiaplah kalian akan melawan The Great Gan Ning!"

Gan Ning berlari menyerang semua musuhnya, Zhao Yan berusaha berdiri dengan berpegangan ke tombaknya yang ia tancapkan di tanah. Musuh-musuh mengerubunginya dengan cepat Gan Ning datang dan menendang musuhnya itu. Ia menempelkan punggungnya kepada Zhao Yan lalu Zhao Yan mengangkat tombaknya dan Gan Ning bersiap dengan chain&amp;sickle-nya

"Yan, kau masih kuat?"

"Ya, tentu!"

"Baik! Jangan paksakan diri-mu yah!"

"Baik!"

Mereka menyerang tentara-tentara Wei, keringat Zhao Yan bercucuran dengan deras ia menahan sakit di perutnya sambil berusaha membunuh para prajurit Wei. Tiba-tiba lukanya semakin sakit ia tidak kuat menahannya dan jatuh terduduk sambil memegang lukanya, tombaknya menancap di tanah, Gan Ning menyadarinya dan segera berbalik arah untuk menolong Zhao Yan

"Kh.."

"Hehehe! Ternyata seorang jendral wanita dari Shu hanya seorang jendral lemah! Yah bagaimanapun juga ia adalah wanita!"

Zhao Yan tidak memikirkan ejekan untuk dirinya itu ia bahkan tidak peduli, Gan Ning berlari dan segera menghajar prajurit-prajurit itu

"Xing Ba!"

"Heh! Mungkin menurut kalian dia itu lemah! Tapi tidak, dia adalah wanita terkuat yang pernah kutemui selama ini!"

Zhao Yan terkaget-kaget mendengarnya ia melongo dan berkata dalam hatinya

'Xing Ba.. Ya dia benar.. Aku bukan wanita lemah! Aku adalah wanita yang kuat dan akan selalu melindungi Shu dan Wu!'

Ia tersenyum dan berdiri dengan berpegangan pada tombaknya, ia mengambil tombaknya itu dan menyerang prajurit-prajurit Wei itu, Gan Ning sudah berlari menjauh untuk menghajar prajurit Wei lainnya.

"Salah besar jika kalian berkata aku adalah wanita lemah! Akan kubuat kalian tau apakah aku wanita lemah atau bukan!"

Gan Ning memperhatikan dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum dan menyerang prajurit yang mengerubunginya

"Heh.. Memang hanya dia partner ku.. Zhao Yan, wanita terkuat yang selama ini ku kagumi dan ku cintai! Aku tidak menyesal mencintai-nya sampai selama ini. Dia adalah partnerku yang terhebat!"

Ia berlari mendekati Zhao Yan yang sudah hampir mencapai batasnya dan tersenyum, Zhao Yan melihatnya dan balas tersenyum

"Yan! Sekarang giliranku! Beristirahatlah!"

"Ya, terimakasih Xing Ba!"

Zhao Yan beristirahat sejenak dan duduk di tanah, Gan Ning melindunginya dari semua prajurit Wei yang mendekat. Tiba-tiba ada prajurit Wei yang menyerang Yan dari belakang, Gan Ning kaget dan membalikan badannya berusaha melindungi Zhao Yan dengan punggungnya yang lebar. Zhao Yan tidak bisa berdiri bahkan mengambil tombaknya yang berat

"Hiahh! Mati kau!"

*Crep!*

Dalam sekejap prajurit itu mati dengan panah menancap dikepalanya, Zhao Yan dan Gan Ning melihat sekeliling untuk mencari tau siapa yang memanahnya. Dan itu adalah, Sun RuanEr ibu dari Zhao Yan dan ia bersama Zhao Yun, Ma Yunlu, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei dan Liu Bei. Guan Ping dan Guan Xing juga ikut, Guan Xing segera turun dari kudanya dan berlari menghampiri Yan dengan Wing Blades ditangannya.

"Ma! Ba! Ping ge ge! Xing!"

Mereka tersenyum dan pergi berperang kecuali Guan Xing dan Guan Ping, Guan Xing berlutut lalu memegang pipi Zhao Yan dan itu membuat Gan Ning sangat cemburu, kan Gan Ning sifatnya cemburuan

"Yan, kamu tidak apa-apa? Nyaris kau terluka lagi"

"Ya, Xing aku tidak apa-apa"

Guan Xing melotot ke Gan Ning ia sangat marah dan melepas wing bladesnya ia memukul Gan Ning di pipinya dengan kencang. Gan Ning hampir terjatuh Zhao Yan menjerit dan segera menghampirinya

"Xing Ba! Kamu tidak apa-apa?!"

"Ck! Xing! Apa maksudmu?!"

Ia mencoba bangun dan membalasnya tapi ia ditahan oleh Zhao Yan

"Xing Ba, hentikan!"

Guan Xing berusaha memukulnya lagi tapi ditahan oleh Ping, ia tersenyum kepada Zhao Yan agar ia tidak khawatir.

"Tenang saja Yan, biar aku yang urus Xing"

"Ya, ge terimakasih"

Zhao Yan mengelus luka Gan Ning ia pun tersenyum dan Gan Ning tersenyum senang, ia lalu menyeka pipi Zhao Yan yang tadi disentuh Guan Xing.

"Xing Ba?"

"Aku cemburu melihat Xing memegangmu seperti itu..."

Lalu ia mencium pipi Zhao Yan yang disentuh oleh Guan Xing, Zhao Yan berdebar dan pipinya merah.

"Hehe.."

"Xing Ba.."

Ia berdiri dan mengambil Chain&amp;Sickle-nya lalu memberikan tangannya untuk membantu Zhao Yan bangun

"Ayo Yan! Kita masih harus berperang! Yan, kamulah partnerku satu-satunya! Dulu, sampai sekarang dan selamanya!"

"Ya, Xing Ba!"

Ia segera mengambil tombaknya dan mereka berdua menyerang prajurit Wei yang tersisa. Cao Cao kabur dan peperangan dimenangkan oleh Wu dan Shu, Zhuge Liang dan yang lainnya kembali ke Shu tetapi Zhao Yan tetap berada di Wu. Ia meminta izin untuk tinggal di Wu, dan ia akan menikah dengan Gan Ning, begitu juga Liu Bei akan menikah dengan Sun Shang Xiang sebentar lagi. Zhao Yun, Sun RuanEr, dan Liu Bei menyetujuinya, meski Guan Xing patah hati ia tetap berusaha agar tersenyum demi kebahagiaan Zhao Yan. Sebelum Guan Xing kembali ke Shu Zhao Yan memberinya sebuah surat dan 1 lagi untuk Guan Ping, ia juga menitipkan surat pada Liu Bei untuk para jendral Shu.

Saat di kapal Guan Xing menyendiri di dek kapal dan membaca surat dari Zhao Yan

"Xing, maaf. Selama ini aku tau perasaan-mu, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu, aku hanya bisa mencintai Gan Ning, maaf, aku ingin kamu bahagia..Dan carilah, orang yang kamu benar-benar cintai dan ia pun mencintai-mu. Itulah jodoh-mu yang telah diberikan oleh langit. Dan aku akan menikah dengan Gan Ning. Selamanya aku akan tetap bersama Xing Ba di Wu"

Guan Xing menangis saat membacanya, hatinya sakit tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia menginginkan Zhao Yan dan ingin ia selalu berbahagia meski tidak bersamanya

Guan Ping mengintipnya yang sedang menangis, ia merasa kasihan tapi ia juga tau Guan Xing melakukan itu agar Zhao Yan bahagia meski hatinya harus sakit

Dan mungkin Zhao Yan bukanlah jodoh Guan Xing yang sudah ditetapkan oleh Langit, lalu Guan Ping pergi ke ruangannya dan membaca surat dari Zhao Yan

"Ping ge ge, sebenarnya dulu aku tidak pernah ingin mengatakan satu pun hal tentang aku yang menyukai-mu. Tapi dulu aku sangat menyukai-mu, sebentar lagi aku akan menikah, tolong lindungi Xing dan jagalah Shu baik-baik. Setiap kupejamkan mata aku bisa melihat taman bunga persik yang berwarna pink cerah dan sangat indah dimana kita sering bermain-main dulu. Ge, aku ingin kamu menikahi orang yang kau cintai yaitu, Cai jie jie. Aku akan tetap bersama Wu, sampai waktu memisahkan-ku dengan Xing Ba. Sampai jumpa, Cinta pertamaku.."

Guan Ping terharu membaca surat itu. Ia menitikan sedikit air mata, setelah itu ia menyimpan surat itu baik-baik

"Ya, Yan. Aku pasti akan melindungi Shu.."

**-Shu-**

Liu Bei dan yang lainnya sudah kembali ke Shu. Ia berkumpul dengan para jendral Shu di istana.

"Pertama, aku akan memberitahukan pengumuman penting" Kata Liu Bei memulai pembicaraan

"Aku akan menikah dengan Nona Sun Shang Xiang" kata Liu Bei lagi, semua orang ribut seketika, Liu Bei mengangkat tangannya membuat semua jendral diam. Lalu ia mengeluarkan surat dari Zhao Yan.

"Dan, Nona Zhao Yan akan menikah dengan Tuan Gan Ning dari Wu, ia menitipkan surat ini. Aku akan membacakannya untuk kalian semua" kata Liu Bei sambil membuka surat di tangannya.

"Pertama-tama aku berterimakasih pada semua jendral dan pelayan di Shu yang selalu menemaniku sejak aku lahir di Shu, kalian telah merawatku, menggantikan kedua orang tuaku yang sibuk berperang, ketiga kakakku, Tong GeGe, Guang GeGe, dan Han GeGe, kalian selalu merawatku dan melindungiku sejak kecil. Guan Yinping yang mau menjadi sahabatku, aku harap kamu tidak marah karena aku menikah duluan, Sanniang JieJie dan Guan Suo GeGe yang menganggapku seperti adik kalian berdua, aku berharap kalian segera mempunyai anak" kata Liu Bei, Guan Yinping dan Bao Sanniang mulai meneteskan air mata, mereka begitu terharu dengan surat Zhao Yan yang dibacakan oleh Liu Bei, para pelayan yang menguping ataupin yang berada disana dan mendengar Liu Bei, menangis bahagia. Liu Bei melanjutkannya "Tuan Guan Yu yang dulu ingin aku menjadi anak tuan dengan cara menikahkanku dengan Guan Xing, terimakasih, tuan ingin menjadikanku anak tuan, Xing Cai JieJie dan Zhang Bao GeGe, kalian menemaniku bermain sejak kecil. Tuan Zhang Fei, kuharap anda mengurangi arak anda, Cai JieJie begitu khawatir. Tuan Zhuge Liang dan Nyonya Yue Ying yang mengajariku berbagai strategi perang. Tuan Huang Zhong, kuharap anda rela jika ketiga kakak lelakiku menikah dengan ketiga cucu anda yang begitu cantik dan manis, Tuan Liu Bei, saya harap anda tetap berusaha mewujudkan impian tuan. Tuan Liu Shan, kuharap anda selalu semangat berlatih. Aku akan berusaha, menjaga hubungan aliansi Shu dan Wu, demi kebahagiaan orang-orang, lalu, kuharap anda semua merawat taman bunga persik dimana aku bermain bersama jendral Shu dulu." Guan Yu mengelus jenggotnya yang panjang, terlihat mukanya sedikit memerah, wajah Zhang Fei memerah malu, Huang Zhong pun begitu, Yue Ying menangis bahagia. Bagi Zhao Yan semua orang yang berada di Shu sangat penting baginya. Ia sangat menyayangi mereka semua. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan semua kejadian yang ia alami di Shu bersama siapapun.

**Author's Note:**

**Chi: Yup! To Be Continue! Please wait for the next chapter!**

**Sie: Don't forget the reviews please! **

**Chi: Keep reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Wedding

**Zhao Yan's Tale**

**Chapter 9: The Wedding**

**Author Note:**

**Chi: Haloha semuanya~**

**Sie: Yap kita ketemu lagi di chapter 9!**

**Chi: Hohohohoho**

**Sie: What-?! C-chi kepalamu baik-baik saja?**

**Chi: Hohohohoho *ketawagaje* *tangantutupinmulut***

**Sie: Yan.. Tolong yah kamu yang jawab reviews, mau bawa Chi ke rumah sakit jiwa dulu!**

**Zhao Yan: Ehhh?! Ah, baiklah..**

**Gan Ning: Tidak apa-apa Yan aku menemani-mu**

**Zhao Yan: Xing Ba *menatap mata Gan Ning***

**Gan Ning: Yan *balik tatap***

**Sie: -_- Hei! Kenapa kalian jadi drama-drama-an kayak begini?! Udah sana, pergilah kalian -_- *ambil torch* *lempar ke arah YanNing***

**Gan Ning&amp;Zhao Yan: *lari kabur dari api***

**-Review-**

**NaoQuitcher:**

**Chi: Hohohohoho! Zhang He paling kece XD Ah maap, Nao-san nunggu lama. Fic ini ga updet updet ;;) baru updet sekarang~**

**Guan Xing: *nangisdipojokan***

**Chi: Xing?! What happen?!**

**Sie: Jiah so-so an pake bahasa inggris kau -_-**

**Chi: *deathglareSie* Ada apa Xing?**

**Guan Xing: *hiks* Nao-san..Nggak meduliin aku..**

**Chi: *tepuktepukkepalaXing* Cabal yah Xing~**

**Sie: Yah, thanks for reviewnya Nao-san!**

**Gianti-Faith:**

**Chi: Nyann! Gianti-san datang buat reviews fic Chi! Seneng deh! Makasih Gianti-san! Dan ini udah dilanjutin kok ficnya~**

**Sie: Nyahahah! **

**Chi: *pukulSie* Ketawanya Chi jangan diambil! XO! Ah, yaa kasian Guan Xing~ Tapi, di sequel fic ini bakal dipairing kok! Guan Xing sama adik angkat Zhao Yan XD Masih dalam proses~ Karena Chi mau tamatin fic ini dulu!**

**Sie: Minami-chan jangan cemburu ye~ Hehehe *ToelMinami***

**Zhao Yan: Ah begitulah.. Galau tingkat dewa kok saya disini~ Sama seperti keadaan Author Chi yang diperebutkan banyak cowok~**

**Chi: Eit! Hus! Yan! Pribadi ituuu! Ya baiklah~ Thanks for reviews&amp;keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors milik KOEI, Chi cumin punya OC Chi**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, alay, banyak romace(?) , OCxGan Ning**

**-NormalPOV-**

Zhao Yan sudah berumur 20 tahun, sudah saat-nya Gan Ning menepati janji yang mereka buat dahulu, Gan Ning sudah membuat rencana akan melamarnya lalu menikah dengannya, Gan Ning mengajak Zhao Yan berjalan-jalan di taman ia mencoba melamarnya disana

"Yan..Aku..Aku.."

"Ada apa Xing Ba?"

Zhao Yan sudah berharap ia akan melamarnya tapi ternyata bukan, Zhao Yan pun marah dan berjalan dengan cepat ke arah hutan, Gan Ning lalu mengejarnya dengan khawatir

"Yan! Hei Yan! Hati-hati! Disini banyak perangkap untuk binatang!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Biarkan aku sendiri!"

"Tidak bisa begitu! Yan! Kembali sini!"

"Tidak!"

Tiba-tiba Yan terperosok ke sebuah perangkap dan dibawahnya banyak bambu runcing Yan selamat karena berpegangan ke akar yang menjalar, Gan Ning segera berusaha menolongnya, tapi ia bersikeras tidak mau

"Tidak! Pergi! Aku tidak mau ditolong olehmu!"

"Yan! Jangan keras kepala dong!"

"Tidak!"

Akar yang dipeganginya mulai putus perlahan-lahan

"T-tidak! Tidak! A-ahh!"

Dan akar itu putus, Zhao Yan menjerit dan menutup matanya. Saat ia membukanya Gan Ning sempat memegang tangannya

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan-mu mati Yan! Karena aku mencintaimu dan menikahlah denganku!"

"Xing Ba.."

Ia naik ke atas dan segera memeluk Gan Ning yang sedang duduk, Gan Ning kaget dan mukanya memerah karena malu

"Ya, aku akan menikah denganmu.."

Gan Ning kaget dan bengong lalu Zhao Yan mencium dahinya, ia tersenyum bahagia begitu juga Gan Ning

Gan Ning mengenakan pakaian menikah berwarna merah yang membuatnya terlihat keren, ia tetap menggantungkan beberapa giring-giring di bajunya. Ia dengan beberapa pelayannya yang membawa tandu juga pelayannya yang lain berjalan menuju rumah Zhao Yan selama di Wu. Tandu itu pun dihiasi kain-kain berwarna merah yang indah, dan ada beberapa giring-giring di atap-nya. Sesampainya disana ia melihat Zhao Yun, Sun RuanEr, Ma Yunlu, Zhao Tong, Zhao Guang, dan Zhao Han sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya

Zhao Yan keluar dari rumahnya dengan gaun berwarna merah dan kain yang menutupi mukanya. Ia berjalan dan para pelayan membuka tirai di tandu itu dan Zhao Yan masuk ke dalamnya.

Gan Ning memberi hormat dengan tangan di depan dadanya kepada mereka semua, ia sangat bahagia, mukanya sedikit merah karena malu

Mereka pergi ke rumah Gan Ning, disanalah tempat untuk mengucap janji pernikahan. Ibu dan ayah Gan Ning datang, yaitu Gan Mao dan istrinya

**A/N: **Chi ga tau nama mamanya Xing Ba jadiii ga akan Chi sebut maap ya readers~

Gan Ning dan Zhao Yan memberi hormat pada mereka berdua. Lalu memberi hormat kepada altar untuk memuja langit. Mereka mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan disaksikan oleh beberapa jendral Wu, dan juga Shu. Lilin yang menyala, tulisan kebahagiaan ganda yang terpampang, dan tatapan yang penuh kebahagiaan. Mereka berdua saling menunduk memberi hormat

"Antarkan mereka berdua ke kamar pengantin"

Mereka berdua dituntun ke sebuah kamar pengantin yang indah berhiaskan kain berwarna merah, dan tulisan kebahagiaan ganda, juga lilin di meja sebelah kasur, Gan Ning membuka tudung kepala Zhao Yan, ia kaget melihat wajah Zhao Yan begitu cantik dan mukanya pun langsung memerah

"Yan, kamu.. Sangat cantik"

"T-terimakasih.. Suamiku.."

"Hehe, seperti mimpi aku bisa menikahimu.."

"Tentu saja.. Aku pun begitu"

Gan Ning mengangkat Zhao Yan dengan gaya putri dan menaruhnya di kasur lalu menciumnya

"Yan, aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku juga, Xing Ba.."

Tangan mereka berdua berpegangan dengan erat, mereka merasa sangat bahagia hari itu

Keesokan harinya, Zhao Yan sudah bangun di pagi hari dan ia memasak untuknya, Gan Ning, dan orang tua Gan Ning. Gan Mao keluar dari kamar bersama istrinya, mereka melihat Zhao Yan yang sedang memasak

"Oh, ayah mertua! Ibu mertua! Saya sudah memasak untuk kita semua"

"Wah, sungguh aku bahagia, suamiku, mempunyai menantu sepertinya"

"Ya, Xing Ba sungguh beruntung mempunyai istri sepertimu, Yan.."

"Terimakasih ayah mertua, ibu mertua"

Gan Ning keluar dari kamarnya tidak memakai baju atasannya, sambil menguap lebar, Zhao Yan segera mengambilkan minum untuknya dan Gan Ning meminumnya

"Hei, Xing Ba! Kamu ini bersikaplah lebih sopan kenapa kamu tidak memakai bajumu?"

"Oh, maaf lupa, ma"

Gan Ning kembali ke kamar dan memakai bajunya, lalu mereka sarapan bersama, setelah mereka semua mandi orang tua Gan Ning kembali ke rumah mereka. Mereka berpamitan dan sebelumnya ibu Gan Ning memeluk Zhao Yan dengan erat dan menyampaikan

"Aku bahagia punya menantu sepertimu.. Jagalah ia baik-baik.. Yan, kamu adalah anakku.. Aku menyayangimu" ujar Nyonya Gan

Setelah mereka berpisah Gan Ning tersenyum pada Zhao Yan dan memeluk pinggangnya

"Yan.."

"Ya, Xing Ba?"

"Hum, tidak apa, aku hanya ingin setiap kali berperang atau melakukan tugas aku ingin selalu bersamamu.."

"Hihihi, aku juga Xing Ba"

"Ayo,Yan. Kalau tidak salah Tuan Sun Quan akan bertemu dengan Tuan Liu Bei hari ini. Mereka ingin menikahkan Putri Sun Shang Xiang dengannya"

"Wah! Ba ba pasti akan datang"

"Oh,ya? Kalau begitu ayo, kita tidak boleh telat!"

Gan Ning mengganti bajunya dengan armor dan Zhao Yan menggantinya dengan gaun resmi untuk rapat, mereka berdua mengunci rumah mereka sebelum pergi lalu pergi berjalan ke istana Mereka sampai dan para penjaga menunduk tanda hormat pada mereka, lalu mereka masuk ke dalam istana, dan dalam suatu ruangan rapat mereka mendengar. Liu Bei dan Sun Quan sedang berbicara, tapi keadaannya terasa dingin, mereka diam di luar menunggu dengan tenang, lalu mulailah terjadi pertengkaran, Zhao Yun terdengar mengeluarkan pedang dan begitu pula dengan Zhou Tai. Zhao Yun menusuk pedangnya pada sekat kertas di belakangnya, terdengar bunyi rintihan kesakitan

Sebenarnya di dalam ruang rapat tidak diperbolehkan membawa senjata kecuali pedang, Gan Ning dan Zhao Yan segera mengambil pedangnya dan masuk ke dalam, lalu tiba-tiba dari luar di belakang mereka ada beberapa jendral dan tentara Wu, dan ada seseorang yang menendang Zhao Yan sehingga ia terjatuh dan memegangi badannya dengan kuat sehingga ia tidak bisa bangun

"Yan! Hei! Hentikan ini!"

Jendral di belakang Gan Ning menahannya sekuat tenaga dengan bantuan beberapa jendral lainnya. Saat situasi kacau, lalu terdengarlah suara suling yang indah, itu adalah tanda bahwa Putri Sun Shang Xiang telah menerima perjodohannya dengan Liu Bei

Sun Quan menyuruh Zhou Tai menyarungkan pedangnya begitu juga dengan Liu Bei. Jendral itu melepaskan pegangannya pada Zhao Yan lalu Gan Ning segera membantunya bangun dan memeluk pundaknya

"Baiklah, maafkan kami Paman Kaisar Liu" kata Sun Quan sambil menunduk hormat

"Ya, maafkan anak buah saya juga" kata Liu Bei, ia menunduk hormat juga

"Sudah diputuskan adik perempuan saya akan dijodohkan dengan anda"

"Terimakasih, tuan"

Gan Ning dan Zhao Yan saling tersenyum lalu mereka pergi keluar istana. Mereka pergi ke taman lalu mengobrol disana, mereka duduk diatas kursi batu Zhao Yan telah menyiapkan bekal untuk mereka

"Xing Ba, aku bersyukur dengan ini Wu dan Shu akan berhubungan dengan baik.."

"Ya, tapi kita tidak tau sampai kapan.."

"Benar.. Aku.. Aku tidak tau harus memihak siapa.. Dari kecil ba ba mengajarkan-ku agar memberikan nyawaku hanya untuk melindungi Shu.. Tapi sekarang aku ingin melindungi-mu juga Shu dan Wu.. Apakah aku bisa?"

Gan Ning memegang tangan Zhao Yan dengan erat, Gan Ning tersenyum padanya

"Ya, kamu pasti bisa, begitu juga aku Yan, jangan lupa ada aku disisimu! Heh! Serahkan semua urusan kekerasa padaku!" kata Gan Ning dengan nada sombongnya seperti biasa

"Ya, terimakasih Xing Ba" kata Zhao Yan sambil tersenyum manis

Zhao Yan terdiam sebentar, ia berpikir, setelah itu menghela napas panjang

"Umm.. Xing Ba.. Apakah meski aku kembali ke Shu.. Kamu tetap mencintai-ku?"

"Ahahaha! Kamu ini Yan, masa kamu melupakan saat-saat kita berpisah dan buktinya sampai sekarang aku tetap mencintaimu kan dan berhasil menikahimu?"

"Ya, kau benar.. Wo ai ni, Xing Ba!"

Mendengarnya muka Gan Ning memerah malu bercampur senang, ia hanya dapat tersenyum kecil sambil menutup mukanya yang merah dan Zhao Yan tertawa kecil melihat ekspresinya itu

**A/N: **

**Chi: Yup! Chapter 9 beres! Bagaimana readers, dengan fic ini? Mohon reviewsnya ya!**

**Sie: Minta reviewsnya, pak.. Minta reviewsnya, bu.. *gayapengamenjalanan* #plakk**

**Chi: Omaiiigod! Sie-chan?! Kenapa pake pakaian compang-camping kayak gini?! Aduhh astaga.. Eh, ngapain Chi peduliin ya? Ya udahlah ya, yang penting thanks for reading&amp;please reviews, readers! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Zhao Yan's Tale**

**Chapter 10: The Mysterious Woman**

**A/N:**

**Chi: Yeyyy chapter 10~**

**Sie: Tumben semangat nulis nih?**

**Chi: Iya dong! Dengan kekuatan bulan(?!) Eh? Salah! Dengan dukungan para readers! Chi membuat fic ini!**

**Sie: Oh iyaa, si Chi melupakan dua OC Chi nih -_-**

**Chi: Aw.. Baiklah, di fic ini akan muncul seorang OC Chi, dia itu anak angkatnya Zhao Yun dan Ma Yunlu yang ditemukan oleh Zhao Yan dan lainnya saat ia masih remaja dulu.**

**Sie: Harusnya dia muncul di beberapa chapter yang lalu tapi si Chi lupa~**

**Chi: Maapkannn! :'(, b-baiklah.. Happy reading readers! Dan ini jawaban reviews dari Nao-san dan Sarasion onee-chan.**

**-Reviews-**

**NaoQuitcher:**

**Chi: Tentu belum tamat dong Nao-san!**

**Sie: Yup, fic ini bakal berlanjut dan tamatnya sih nanti XD**

**Chi: Spoiler deh buat Nao-san dan para readers~ Pas Gan Ning meninggal disusul Zhao Yan.. :'(**

**Zhao Yan: Yan M.A.T.I?!**

**Chi: Ops! Aa- okay, sampai jumpa Nao-san, tetap review&amp;baca fic ini, thx for your reviews! Keburu Yan kambuh penyakit gilanya nih(?)**

**Zhao Yan: Nani?!**

**sarasion:**

**Chi: Yey! Sarasion one-chan nge review fic ini! Eh? Ngomong-ngomong Chi boleh kan panggilnya sarasion onne-chan? #gubrakss**

**Sie: Ya elah! Baru nanya sekarang XO!**

**Chi: Ahh, lagipula kita senasib kok onee-chan, gapapa curhat aja ~ Chi tempat curhatan kok XD #kotakcurhat.. Sabar! Jodoh di tangan Tuhan! #sokbijakdotcom**

**Sie: Lalu, YanNing bakal tetep so sweet sampai akhir XD cumin pasti kan ga akan rame kalau ga ada konflik #devilsmile**

**Chi: ._. Hai.. Yup! Selamat membaca onee-chan&amp;tetap reviews fic ini! Thx for reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors milik KOEI, Chi cuman punya OC Chi**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, alay, banyak romace yang alay(?) , OCxGan Ning**

**-NormalPOV-**

2 bulan setelah pernikahan Zhao Yan dan Gan Ning, hubungan Shu dan Wu semakin erat dengan adanya pernikahan Tuan Liu Bei dan Putri Sun Shang Xiang, Zhao Yan dan Gan Ning pergi ke Shu untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan mereka berdua.

Disaat Zhao Yan dan Gan Ning masuk ke kota dengan menunggang kuda setelah Tuan Liu Bei dan Putri Sun Shang Xiang, keadaan semakin menjadi ramai karena kedatangan mereka berdua. Zhao Yan selalu dianggap jendral wanita tangguh yang ramah dan dapat mereka andalkan. Bagi para lelaki kecantikannya begitu memabukan mereka saat ia masih berada di Shu dan sekarang setelah ia menikah dengan Gan Ning di wajahnya selalu menampilkan senyum yang cantik, bahkan para wanita rakyat Kerajaan Shu menjerit kegirangan saat melihat Zhao Yan telah kembali ke Shu. Sifat Zhao Yan yang selalu melindungi dan langsung turun tangan menolong para rakyat begitu mirip dengan Liu Bei, sehingga orang-orang selalu mengandalkan Liu Bei ataupun dirinya jika ada masalah.

Zhao Yan melambaikan tangannya ke arah rakyat Kerajaan Shu yang bersorak sorai akan kedatangannya bersama Gan Ning, Gan Ning hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis terjatuh di depan kuda mereka berdua. Sontak, Zhao Yan dan Gan Ning langsung turun seketika untuk mengecek gadis yang terjatuh itu. Zhao Yan menyentuh bahu gadis itu, "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau bisa sampai terjatuh?" Tanya Zhao Yan sambil tersenyum lembut, "A-aku tidak apa-apa, tadi sepertinya ada yang mendorongku, maaf sudah menghalangi jalan anda berdua, Tuan dan Nona Gan.." jawab gadis itu, Gan Ning tersenyum ramah seperti yang sudah disuruh Zhao Yan sebelumnya, ia tidak mau rakyat Shu beranggapan jelek tentangnya. Pipi gadis itu memerah setelah melihat senyuman Gan Ning, Zhao Yan merasa agak kesal tetapi ia menahannya, "Bangunlah, hati-hati ya jangan sampai terjatuh lagi" katanya sambil tersenyum, gadis itu mengangguk sambil menyingkir. Zhao Yan dan Gan Ning melanjutkan perjalanan mereka lagi menuju istana Shu.

Di ruangan Istana yang megah berwarna hijau, ciri khas Kerajaan Shu, terlihat 2 pasangan dengan baju pernikahan berwarna merah sebagai tanda cinta menjadi sorotan cahaya di ruangan itu. Zhao Yan yang memakai pakaian berwarna hijau dan Gan Ning yang selalu menemaninya memakai pakaian berwarna merah. Wajah kedua pasangan berbaju pernikahan yang berwarna merah itu menimbulkan kegembiraan bagi semua orang, wajah Putri Sun Shang Xiang yang ramah membuat rakyat Shu lega, karena Liu Bei adalah pahlawan mereka semua dan mereka percaya dengan dukungan Sun Shang Xiang Kerajaan Shu akan bertambah maju karena adanya bantuan dari Kerajaan Wu.

2 pasangan baru itu duduk di kursi tahta paling atas, menandakan raja dan ratu Kerajaan Shu. Zhao Yan dan Gan Ning duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan, tidak terlalu dekat dan tidak terlalu jauh juga untuk melihat kedua pasangan baru itu. Zhao Yun dan Sun RuanEr berada di sebrang mereka, disebelahnya ada Zhao Tong dengan Huang LingCu cucu pertama dari Tuan Huang Zhong, lalu Guan Ping dengan Xing Cai, Zhang Bao dengan Guan Yinping, Zhao Guang dengan Huang Yin cucu kedua dari Tuan Huang Zhong, sedangkan Zhao Han dengan Huang Cai cucu ketiga dari Tuan Huang Zhong. Acara pun dimulai, semua memberi hormat pada kedua pasangan itu, lalu semua orang di Kerajaan Shu berpesta ria, semua orang bersenang-senang karena pesta pernikahan ini.

Hari sudah sore menjelang malam, sudah waktunya kedua pasangan baru ini pergi bersenang-senang berdua. Para tamu kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing, Zhao Yan dan Gan Ning pergi ke rumah Keluarga Zhao, mereka akan menginap di Shu selama beberapa waktu. Saat Zhao Yan sampai ke depan rumahnya, ia melihat semuanya, pagar lama yang tidak di ganti dari dulu ia kecil sampai sekarang, pohon ceri di depan rumahnya yang rindang, lalu suara langkah kaki yang berlari mendekatinya, dan tiba-tiba memeluknya, "Yan JieJie!" jerit seorang gadis berumur beberapa tahun lebih muda dari Zhao Yan, ia begitu terkejut hingga ingin menangis terharu, pelan-pelan ia memeluk badan kecil yang memeluknya sedari tadi, "Meifeng.. JieJie kangen sekali sama kamu.." air matanya mengalir di pipinya dengan senyum di wajahnya. Gadis yang ia panggil Meifeng itu tersenyum lebar, memeluk kakak perempuannya dengan erat walaupun mereka tidak ada hubungan darah, Zhao Meifeng dengan Zhao Yan begitu dekat layaknya adik kakak asli. Pelan-pelan Zhao Yan melepas pelukannya, ia lalu berbalik ke belakang menarik Gan Ning ke sampingnya lalu sambil tersenyum ia memperkenalkan, "Kenalkan, ini Gan Ning, suami JieJie", Zhao Meifeng memperhatikannya dengan detail, lalu tersenyum senang "Hehe, sepertinya aku tau kenapa JieJie jatuh cinta dengan Gan Ning GeGe" katanya senang, muka Gan Ning memerah malu, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Kemudian gadis yang terjatuh di depan kuda Zhao Yan dan Gan Ning saat mereka memasuki Shu keluar dari rumah Keluarga Zhao, terlihat dari pakaiannya ia seorang pelayan, sepertinya pelayan baru di rumah Keluarga Zhao ini. Ia segera menghampiri mereka, "Ah, bukankah dia yang tadi terjatuh di depan kuda kita, Xing Ba?" Tanya Zhao Yan sambil melihat ke arah Gan Ning, ia hanya mengangguk tidak peduli. Gadis pelayan itu membungkuk malu, Zhao Yan mempunyai feeling yang tidak enak, entah kenapa setiap melihat gadis pelayan itu ia merasakan akan ada hal tidak mengenakan yang akan terjadi. "Eh? JieJie dan GeGe kenal JiaoLi?" Tanya Zhao Meifeng penasaran, Zhao Yan menggeleng "Ah, tidak, tadi ia terjatuh di depan kuda kami jadi kami menolongnya" katanya sambil tersenyum pada Zhao Meifeng, ia hanya mengangguk "Oh iya, Jie, JiaoLi ini yang akan menjadi pelayan kalian berdua, BaBa menyarankan agar ia tetap bersama kalian dan melayani kalian di Wu" katanya menjelaskan, lalu ia menarik tangan JiaoLi untuk berkenalan dengan kedua kakaknya "JiaoLi, ayo, perkenalkanlah diriku" JiaoLi mengangguk malu-malu, ia melihat ke arah Gan Ning, Zhao Yan melihatnya, mata gadis pelayan itu. Mata miliknya memancarkan sesuatu, yang membuatnya merasa semakin tidak enak, saat ia melihat ke arah mata Gan Ning, entah kenapa Gan Ning pun menatapnya cukup lama. Mata itu, Zhao Yan tidak menyukainya sedikit pun. "Salam kenal, Tuan Gan Ning dan Nona Zhao Yan, namaku JiaoLi, mulai sekarang saya yang akan menjadi pelayan kalian berdua." katanya sambil tersenyum manis, Zhao Yan entah kenapa merasa kesal, rasanya ingin sekali menarik rambut kepang berwarna hitam miliknya untuk melepaskan kekesalannya.

-ZhaoYan'sPOV-

Keesokan harinya, aku dan Gan Ning pergi berjalan-jalan untuk mengenang masa lalu kami di Taman Persik yang dulu selalu dipakai sebagai tempat bermain kami. Dimana kami menghabiskan masa kecil kami semua dengan bahagia disana tanpa memikirkan akan kehilangan nyawa akibat peperangan yang berlangsung. Gan Ning menggandeng tanganku, membuat kedua pipiku merona malu.

Helaian-helaian daun dan bunga dari pohon persik mulai berguguran disekitar kami, angin semilir yang menyejukan hati, melupakan semua kepenatan dari peperangan yang berlangsung dimana-mana. "Hei, Yan! Kami disini!" suara itu, Han GeGe? Aku melihat ke arah datangnya suara itu bersama Gan Ning. Mereka semua, Tong GeGe, Guang GeGe, Han GeGe, Ping GeGe, Xing Cai JieJie, Tuan Liu Shan, Yinping, Zhang Bao GeGe Guan Suo dan Sanniang JieJie, juga.. Guan Xing. Aku segera berlari ke arah mereka semua dan memeluk Yinping erat-erat, juga Cai JieJie dan Sanniang JieJie. Aku tersenyum lebar, Gan Ning dirangkul oleh Tong GeGe dan Ping GeGe, Guang GeGe dan Han GeGe bertos ria dengannya. Mereka semua, keluargaku di Shu sejak kecil. "Uwaaaaa, aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu kalian semua lagi!" kataku setengah berteriak, kami semua duduk di rerumputan dalam naungan pohon-pohon persik yang begitu indah, Gan Ning duduk di sebelahku di atas sebuah batu panjang bersama Zhao Tong GeGe. "Hahaha! Kita akan selalu ada disini, Yan!" kata Ping GeGe sambil tertawa lebar,

"Hahh, tapi aku dan Xing Ba kan nanti harus kembali ke Wu lagi" kataku sambil cemberut, "Yah, kan mau gimana lagi Yan?" Kata Sanniang JieJie, Guan Yinping menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Huh! Gara-gara Yan ke Wu aku jadi sendiri disini, Ping GeGe sibuk latihan sama Cai JieJie sedangkan Suo GeGe pacaran melulu sama Sanniang JieJie, Xing GeGe juga sibuk sendiri!" kata Yinping kesal, aku menepuk-nepuk kepala Yinping sambil tersenyum lembut, "Hehehe, sabar dong Yinping, ka nada Zhang Bao GeGe yang selalu mau menemani Yinping kan?" kataku dan blush! Muka Yinping langsung berubah merah seperti buah tomat. "Ih! Apaan sih, Yan? Aku kan ga ada apa-apa sama Zhang Bao" kata Yinping berusaha mendebatku, "Hei, Yinping, setiap kita pergi berempat bersama Zhang Bao sepertinya kamu selalu berdekatan dengan Zhang Bao tuh" kata Guan Suo menyela perdebatan ku dengan Yinping, blush! Sekali lagi muka Yinping merah merona, ia memukul pelan kakak lelakinya itu. Kami hanya tertawa melihat Guan Suo yang kesakitan karena kekuatan adiknya itu. "Yosh! Xing Cai, keluarkan araknya dong!" kata Guan Ping pada Xing Cai, Cai JieJie segera mengeluarkan sebotol arak berukuran sedang yang cukup untuk kita semua dari keranjang rotan yang ia bawa, "Uwahhh! Bagus Cai JieJie! Aku minta yang banyak yah!"kata Zhao Han dengan cepat ia mengambil gelas arak berbentuk mangkuk kecil dan menyodorkannya pada Cai JieJie, "Hei! Xing Cai, GeGe minta dong! GeGe duluan yah!" kata Zhang Bao menyerobot bagian Zhao Han, "Eit! Bao Ge, tidak bisa gitu dong! Kan aku duluan!" kata Zhao Han tidak terima, "Lebih tua, lebih duluan mati, jadi GeGe duluan ya?" kata Zhang Bao mencoba mendebat Zhao Han, "Itu kan nggak ada hubungannya! Nanti juga kita semua mati gara-gara perang kan!" kata Zhao Han setengah berteriak, "Arghh, cukup! Kalian berdua tidak dapat ara setetes pun!" seru Xing Cai akhirnya, Zhao Han dan Zhang Bao langsung shock dan segera memohon ampun ke Xing Cai. Kami semua menertawai kejadian lucu itu, Xing Cai JieJie yang bertambah galak, Bao GeGe dan Han GeGe yang semakin menyukai arak, Tong GeGe dan Ping GeGe yang semakin dewasa. "Ahahaha! Sudah, sudah. Cai Jie, berilah sedikit untuk mereka, kasihan kan mereka kalau terus memohon-mohon seperti ini?" kataku akhirnya menyudahi pertengkaran mereka, Xing Cai terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu menghela napas "Baiklah, sedikit saja, ingat! Sedikit saja!" kata Xing Cai dingin, wajah Zhao Han dan Zhang Bao seketika berubah menjadi senang. Kami berbagi arak itu bersama, "Sepertinya adik kecil kita yang selalu menangis jika ditinggal BaBa dan MaMa ke medan perang sudah berubah jadi wanita dewasa yah, Guang?" kata Zhao Tong pada Zhao Guang yang sedang meminum araknya, "Tentu saja, Ge! Yan nggak mungkin cengeng terus kan? Hehehe" kataku menyela Zhao Guang yang mau mengiyakan perkataan Zhao Tong. "Hahh, mentang-mentang sudah nikah ye" kata Zhao Han meledek diriku, dasar sejak dulu selalu jail. "Ihh! Kan GeGe juga sebentar lagi nikah, nyusul Tong GeGe dan Guang GeGe!" kataku membalas perkataan Zhao Han, kulihat Gan Ning tersipu malu mendengar kata-kata Zhao Han, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Ngomong-ngomong soal pernikahan, berarti yang paling dulu tuh, Suo dan Sanniang ya? Lalu kalian berdua Yan, Xing Ba. Setelah itu aku, lalu Guang, habis ini siapa ya? Hei, Xing! Kamu tidak berniat untuk menikahi Meifeng?" kata Zhao Tong, lalu ia melihat ke arah Guan Xing yang terdiam sejak tadi. Eh? Tunggu. "XING DAN MEIFENG?!" mulutku segera ditutup oleh Yinping dengan telapak tangannya, "Hus! Suaramu kencang banget Yan!" aku segera melepaskan tangan Yinping yang membepak mulutku, "Hah! Maksudnya apaan sih? Xing dan Meifeng? Xing, jawab! Hubunganmu dengan adik tercintaku itu apa hah?!" kataku tidak sabar pada Xing yang mukanya sudah merah merona karena malu, ia berdehem sekali lalu berkata "Tidak ada apa-apa kok diantara kita berdua" Tidak ada apa-apa? Tidak mungkin! "Bohong! Matamu berbohong dengan jelas saat ku tatap!" aku makin mendekat pada Xing, begitu juga Gan Ning yang terlihat begitu penasaran. "Baiklah! Meifeng dan aku.. Kami bertunangan" WHAT THE-?! "HAHHHH?! Serius Xing?! Huwahhh, aku tidak menyangkanya! Xing bakal jadi adik kita, Xing Ba!" kataku sambil menarik-narik tangan Xing Ba, "O-oi! Oi! Yan!" aku menyadari Gan Ning yang sudah merasa tidak enak karena kutarik-tarik, hehehe, dia selalu jadi pelampiasanku nih! "Hehehe, maaf-maaf. Ah, sudah sore ya? Semuanya, Yan dan Xing Ba pergi dulu ya~" kataku sambil berdiri dari rerumputan yang empuk itu, "Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Zhao Guang penasaran, "Ke pelabuhan, kami mau bertemu teman bajak lautku yang dulu" Kata Gan Ning menjawab pertanyaan Zhao Guang Mereka mengangguk mengerti lalu melambai pada kami dan kami berjalan ke pelabuhan dengan riang.

Pelabuhan ini tidak banyak berubah, masih seperti dulu, anginnya pun tidak berubah, selalu menyegarkan dan membuat hatiku tenang, mengingat saat-saat diriku dengan Gan Ning mengobrol di pelabuhan ini. Kami bertemu dengan para bajak laut itu, dan mereka masih mengingatku? Wow, setia sekali mereka hihi. Kami bercanda-canda ria dan mengobrol banyak dengan para bajak laut disana, hingga tak terasa malam pun tiba. Aku berjalan bersama Gan Ning ke rumah keluarga Zhao. Hutan di jalan dekat rumah mengingatkanku pada kejadian itu, disaat Gan Ning mengantar ku pulang ke rumah dan kami berdua diserang beruang besar, hehehe. Saat itu Gan Ning kalah dan akhirnya aku yang memukul beruang itu hingga pingsan.

"Hei, Xing Ba! Kalau kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi bagaimana ya?" kataku sambil menggandeng tangannya yang kekar sambil berjalan pulang. "Hmm, waktu kita diserang beruang ya?" aku mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum, "Ah, sudah pasti aku akan menang, tanpa senjata pun kali ini aku pasti menang, saat itu kan kita masih kecil Yan", "Hehehe, beruangnya juga takut lagian sama kamu, kan badan kamu sekarang udah segede beruang" kataku sambil tertawa kecil, "Hei, kalau badanku segede beruang. Badan Kek Huang Gai dan Tuan Ding Feng segede apa dong?" katanya sambil tertawa pelan, "Oh iya, hahaha! Aku lupa dengan badan Tuan Huang Gai dan Tuan Ding Feng" ia menyentil dahiku pelan sambil tertawa "Dasar, Yan" aku menggosok dahiku yang ia sentil "Uhh! Xing Ba!" Ia hanya menertawaiku, melihat tawanya tanpa sadar aku pun tertawa.

Akhirnya kami sampai juga di rumah, fyuh, hari yang melelahkan, JiaoLi berlari menghampiri kami saat kami sampai di gerbang rumah keluarga Zhao, "Tuan Gan Ning! Nyonya Zhao Yan!" serunya sambil berlari mendekati kami. Tiba-tiba ia terjatuh di depan kami, Gan Ning segera menolongnya sebelum terjatuh ke tanah, "A-aduh! Terimakasih Tuan Gan Ning" katanya, entah kenapa nada suaranya secara tidak wajar dimanis-maniskan? Padahal tadi siang suaranya tidak seperti ini kok. "Aduh!" jerit JiaoLi dan dengan cepat ia memeluk Gan Ning. Oh gosh, sepertinya aku akan membenci wanita ini.

**~~ToBeContinue~~**

**Chi: Hyahahaha! Beres juga! Ngetik berjam-jam akhirnya!**

**Sie: Padahal tadi idenya udah mandet banget tuh si Chi**

**Chi: Hehehe.. Entah dapet ilham darimana pokonya ide langsung mengalir di otak~ Tentunya dengan kekuatan bulan!**

**Sie: Duh! Maklum ya readers, si Chi akhir-akhir ini suka baca Sailormoon cetakan baru ni anak hadohh**

**Chi: Moon Tiara Boomerang! Keep reading&amp;reviews ya readers! Dapet kiss on check dari Yan deh! #di death glare NingShuWu nih# Cabut dah Sie-chan!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Zhao Yan's Tale**

**Chapter 11: The Woman Part 2**

**A/N:**

**Chi: Haloha lagi!**

**Sie: Seperti biasa, Chi sedang menggila readers.**

**Chi: Shut the hell up, Sie-chan! **

**Sie: Dan seperti biasa saya yang kena getah dari ulah Chi!**

**Chi: Argh! Biarin! Pokonya Chi BT!**

**Sie: Okay, berhubung sang author utama lagi BT, Sie yang bakalan jadi narator~ Sekarang mari kita balas reviews yang sudah menunggu.**

**Chi: Nggak! Chi yang balas reviews! #tabrakSie **

**Sie: #mental Seperti biasa saya lagi yang kena!**

**-Reviews-**

**cllylngz:**

**Chi: Kyaa, I know who you are! =D Chi udah nebak pas ngeliat pen name kamu kok, Lingz-chan? Chi panggil begitu ya? ^^**

**Sie: Lupa password itu wajar kok, Lingz-chan, SIe kan gamers online, punya account sejibun dan suka pusing sendiri gegara banyak banget passwordnya.**

**Chi: Hoh"! Baiklah, untuk pertanyaan kali ini kita akan mengundang bintang tamu, silahkan Sie-chan?**

**Sie: Okay! Meifeng~ Sini kamu, Xiao Meifeng alias Little Meifeng~**

**Zhao Meifeng: H-Halo.. Mungkin kalian pada kaget ya tiba-tiba Zhao Yan JieJie punya adik kayak Meifeng. Yap, ini kerjaan si author sableng tuh~**

**Chi: Omaigatt Meifeng kata-kata kamu ._.**

**Zhao Meifeng: Meifeng itu anaknya MaMa Ma Yunlu, adik dari Om Ma Chao dan istri kedua dari BaBa Zhao Yun #psuingye? Jadi, di sejarah aslinya istri pertama BaBa Yun itu MaMa Sun RuanEr, tapi MaMa RuanEr nggak punya anak, dan yang ngelahirin Tong GeGe dan Guang GeGe ituuu ya MaMa Yunlu. Cuman berhubung ini fanfic sama Chi-san diubah semua~ Nggak semua juga sih… Lalu kalau Yan JieJie udah umur 20-an berarti Meifeng masih umur 16/17 tahun ^^, sisanya akan dijawab oleh Yan JieJie~**

**Zhao Yan: *high five sama Lingz-chan* Tos! Yan juga pengennya begitu.. Tapi kan tapi kan tapi kan Yan MC jadi harus jaim dong? Masa main characternya berubah jadi ehem, gila, kayak.. Chi-chan.. Ya ga sih? Ya ga sih? Iyahin aja keles~ ups.. kelepasan. Ok, thx for review Lingz-chan! **

**NaoQuitcher:**

**Chi: Uwaaa, what happen Nao-san? Nggak apa-apa an? Ga apa-apa kan? Ga apa-apa kannnn? *plak* *dipukul Sie-chan***

**Sie:*mukul pake pemukul nyamuk***

**Chi:*megangin kepala yang dipukul* Sie-chan… JAHAT! *ambil Bazooka* *tembak-tembakin***

**Sie: *nyumput* *ambil sniper* *tembak-tembakan***

**-JADI MEDAN PERANG-**

**Zhao Yan: Ehem.. Karena Chi dan Sie-chan lagi perang, Yan persilahkan! Guan Xing yang menjawab review Nao-san*SFX: Jeng Jeng Jdeng Jweng! #apaaasihh**

**Guan Xing: *muncul kayak setan* Pertama, saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk Nao-san karena sudah review, dan soal move on.. MASA ANAK THE GOD OF WAR KAGAK BISA MOvE ON?! *digetok Gan Ning***

**Gan Ning: Ya itu elo baka!**

**Guan Xing: Cih! *tending Gan Ning***

**Zhao Yan: Udahhhh ntar ga beres-beres nih!**

**Guan Xing: Ehem! *ceritanya berdehem* Saya lebih memilih Meifeng.. Daripada anda *Dapat death glare seketika***

**Chi: *udah beres perang* Sabar Nao-san! *Tepok-tepok punggung Nao-san* Xing kan emang begitu XD Okay, makasih review dan semangatnya Nao-san! **

**Okay, sekarang tanpa banyak bacot lagi, mari masuk ke dalam gedung fanficnya~**

**Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors milik KOEI, Chi cumin punya OC Chi**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, alay, banyak romace(?) , OCxGan Ning**

**-Zhao Yan'sPOV -**

"H-hei!" seru Gan Ning merasa tidak enak, "JiaoLi!" jeritku, cukup dengan hal seperti itu sudah membuatku cemburu tingkat tinggi. Rupanya wanita ini benar-benar berniat cari mati denganku yah, anak dari seorang jenderal hebat yang dijuluki Naga Biru di dalam medan perang.

"M-maafkan saya Tuan dan Nyonya! Kaki saya sepertinya cedera, saya tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar" katanya dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat kesakitan, ah! Dasar menyebalkan.

Gan Ning membantunya berdiri dengan benar tapi tentu saja itu membuatku cemburu lebih parah lagi karena ia memegang tangan wanita menyebalkan itu! Tahan Yan, tahan, JiaoLi sedang cedera dan Xing Ba memang begitu orangnya, jadi.. A-apa boleh buat kan? Eh? Sesuatu yang basah mengalir di bawah mataku dan mengalir cepat di kedua pipiku tanpa kunjung berhenti,

"Yan? Kenapa kamu menangis?!" tanya Gan Ning dengan khawatir tapi masih tetap saja, kedua tangannya itu tidak bergerak dari posisinya saat ini, ya, posisi dimana kedua tangan wanita itu memegang sepasang tangan kekar hasil latihan sehari-harinya dengan erat dan tanpa ada niat untuk melepaskannya, bagaikan seekor macan yang sedang menerkam mangsanya dan tidak akan membiarkan macan lain untuk mengambil mangsanya.

Aku dengan cepat mengusap pipi dan mataku, "M-maaf, sepertinya mataku kemasukan debu, aku masuk duluan ke dalam ya." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua, ehem, sepasang wanita dan pria (yang ngomong-ngomong sudah menikah denganku). Aku berlari cepat berusaha menghindari mereka berdua, dan segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarku yang ternyata sampai sekarang hanya dibersihkan oleh MaMa Sun RuanEr. Kututup pintu kamarku, lalu merebahkan diri di kasur lamaku yang empuk ini, air mataku kembali mengalir mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Eh, XING BA?! Kamu sejak kapan ada disini?" aku mendengar suara teriakan itu, sepertinya itu Han GeGe, suaranya paling besar diantara kami waktu dulu. "Sejak tadi, aku dan Yan baru kembali dari pelabuhan. Han, kamu lihat Yan?" suara itu, suara milik Gan Ning, ahh!

Aku kesal walau hanya mendengar suaranya! "Hee? Katamu tadi dia bersama kamu, Xing Ba!" kata Zhao Han lagi, iya! Xing Ba memang tadi bersamaku sebelum akhirnya JiaoLi datang! Rasanya semua kata-kata itu ingin ku katakana pada ketiga kakak lelakiku dan mereka pastinya akan menghajar Xing Ba. Ehm, jangan deh, bagaimanapun juga Xing Ba kan suamiku.

"Ya sudah, aku akan coba cek di kamar Yan. Selamat malam, Han" kata Gan Ning akhirnya, dan aku bisa mendengar langkah kakinya yang menaiki tangga mendekati kamarku, rumahku ini mungkin memang tidak kedap suara ya? Percakapan Xing Ba dan Han GeGe saja bisa terdengar sampai ke kamarku yang berada di lantai dua. O-ow, sekarang Xing Ba pasti akan menuju ke kamarku, aku segera menghapus air mataku dan duduk di pinggir kasurku berpura-pura menunggu Xing Ba.

Pintu terbuka dan ada sesosok lelaki dengan rambut yang bisa dibilang panjang dan berwarna pirang emas dan di highlights dengan warna coklat dan hitam, tubuh lelaki kekar itu tidak ditutupi oleh sehelai kain pun. Ia menghampiriku dan berlutut di depanku setelah menutup pintu kamarku ini. "Yan" katanya sambil memegang tanganku, aku hanya memasang muka tersenyum walaupun yahh, itu hanyalah 'Fake Smile'. "Xing Ba, kamu mau mandi dulu? Atau kamu mau makan? Lapar tidak?" tanyaku masih sambil tersenyum ehem, ber-'Fake Smile' ria.

Ia menatap mataku dalam-dalam, aduh, tatapan matanya itu yang selalu membuatku jujur padanya. "Kenapa kamu menangis, Yan?" Ah, aku tidak bisa lagi menahan air mataku ini, dan semuanya tumpah karena tatapan mata Gan Ning itu. Aku menutupi wajahku yang berlinang air mata dengan kedua tanganku,

"Uhh.. Habisnya.. Xing Ba" Aku melihatnya wajahnya di sela-sela jariku, ia seperti anak kecil yang ingin menangis, "Kamu menangis gara-gara aku?" Shoot! Tebakan yang tepat sekali. Aku mengangguk pelan, "Ada apa? Apa karena.. JiaoLi?" Kenapa ia harus menyebut nama wanita penggoda itu sih? Menyebalkan! Aku membuka kedua tanganku dan menunjukkan wajahku yang penuh air mata kepadanya, aku menggenggam tangannya erat-erat,

"Tentu saja! Apa kamu pikir aku nggak cemburu liat kamu dipegang oleh wanita penggoda itu?!" Wajah Gan Ning berubah menjadi shock seketika, lalu ia tertawa lepas, dan menepuk kepalaku dengan tangannya yang besar. "Hehehe, Yan, kamu ini memang cemburuan ya. Sama sepertiku.." Aku meliriknya dan melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum lebar, entahlah, senyumnya itu membuatku merasa tenang.

"Habisnya.. Xing Ba di pegang seperti itu.. Aku kan jadi cemburu" kataku sambil menggembungkan pipiku karena kesal dan cemburu, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, dahi kami bersentuhan. "Hei, walaupun ia menyentuhku seperti apapun juga, aku hanya milikmu kan, Yan?" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar, aku mengangguk, dan dapat kurasakan bibirnya yang menyentuh bibirku selama beberapa saat.

Setelah ia melepasnya, ia memeluk badanku yang bisa dibilang kecil jika dibandingkan dengan badannya yang begitu besar. Kusenderkan kepalaku di dadanya, "Yan.." aku melihat ke arah wajahnya dengan senyuman diwajahku "Ya, Xing Ba?", ia menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak ada apa-apa, Yan." Hee? Aku penasaran, tapi ya sudahlah, "Baiklah, aku mengantuk, capek sekali rasanya hari ini. Tuan Liu Bei dan Shang Xiang menikah, bertemu dengan keluarga dan teman sepermainan kita, lalu pergi ke pelabuhan. Oh, ya! Aku senang sekali lho mereka masih mengingatku! Kukira cuman Xing Ba yang mereka ingat."

Gan Ning menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ya nggak mungkin lha, akan kuhajar mereka kalau sampai melupakanmu" aku terkekeh mendengar kata-katanya "Iya, tapi jangan langsung main pukul gitu dong.." Ia tertawa pelan, "Kayaknya ga bisa deh, soalnya udah bawaan dari lahir." Aku memukul pelan dada bidangnya sambil tertawa "Ah, Xing Ba! Dasar kamu ini.. Hoamm, aku mengantuk sekali.. Ayo kita tidur Xing Ba", "Ayo, tapi sebelumnya ganti dulu baju mu, aku juga harus ganti baju kan"

Aku mengangguk ke arahnya, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan segera mengambil baju tidurnya begitu juga aku, kukenakan baju berbentuk kimono tidur berwarna baby pink. Aku berbaring di kasurku yang empuk bersama Gan Ning, ia memelukku lagi, lengannya menjadi bantalku, aku menempelkan kepalaku ke dadanya dan tak berapa lama kemudian aku terlelap. Selamat tidur, Xing Ba! Wo ai ni.

**-JiaoLi POV-**

Sialan, dasar cewek sialan itu. Nona Zhao Yan yang cantik jelita dan baik hati itu. Hah! Aku benci sekali padanya! Kenapa.. Kenapa dia yang menjadi istri dari Tuan Gan Xing Ba?! Seharusnya akulah yang menjadi istrinya! Lihat saja, Tuan Xing Ba akan menjadi milikku, dalam waktu dekat ini ia akan menjadi milikku.

Sejak dulu, selalu saja, gadis itu yang memiliki segalanya, ia memiliki kecantikan yang setara dengan dewi, bahkan Tuan Guan Xing pun jatuh cinta padanya. Ia memiliki keluarga yang lengkap dengan kakak lelaki yang selalu menjaganya dimana pun ia berada, punya dua orang ibu yang begitu cantik dan hebat dalam perang, apalagi ayahnya Tuan Zhao Yun, aku sangat mengaguminya, sekaligus.. Iri, aku begitu iri pada dirinya,

Zhao Yan, bahkan Tuan Xing Ba pun, ia yang mendapatkannya? Aku tidak sudi! Aku tidak rela! Akan kuhancurkan semuanya, akan kuhancurkan wajah cantiknya itu dan kurebut semua miliknya, hingga tidak tersisa apapun.

Pertama-tama, Tuan Xing Ba akan kurebut. Kedua, aku akan mendekati Nona Yinping dan membuatnya membenci Zhao Yan, akan kubuat ia menderita hingga ingin bunuh diri! Kuhancurkan segalanya, akan kuhancurkan, aku bersumpah. Sejak kedua orang tuaku meninggalkanku karena dibunuh oleh dirinya!

Zhao Yan, lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan pada dirimu. Akan kubuat dirimu hancur berkeping-keping karena kamulah sumber semua kesialan yang menimpa diriku! Sekarang adalah saatnya, waktu yang tepat untukku menjalankan semua rencana yang brilian ini, hanya untuk merebut seagala hal miliknya. Ya, aku merelakan semuanya karena aku pun sudah tidak punya apa-apa.

Pagi ini kudengar suara Zhao Yan saat ia di dalam kamar mandi, ia seperti memuntahkan sesuatu, sebelumnya ia bilang kalau dia mual juga pusing. Tuan Gan Ning dan aku mengantarkannya ke tabib, setelah ia diperiksa, "Selamat Tuan dan Nyonya Gan, sebentar lagi kalian berdua akan menjadi orang tua" kata tabib itu sambil tersenyum senang, deg! Rasanya sebuah panah menancap di punggungku, sakit. Begitu sakit, setelah semua kebahagiaan ku di rebut oleh wanita itu, sekarang ia akan mendapatkan hal yang paling bahagia bersama dengan Tuan Gan Ning? Tidak! Aku tidak mau ini terjadi!

Tenang JiaoLi, sekarang jadilah JiaoLi yang dulu, seorang JiaoLi yang polos dan tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai dendam dan ketidak bahagiaan yang kurasakan sekarang ini.

Tuan Gan Ning berkoutou atau mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada memberi hormat pada tabib itu sambil menunduk dalam-dalam, tabib itu membalas koutou Tuan Gan Ning dan mereka berdua tersenyum senang, Zhao Yan berusaha berdiri, Tuan Gan Ning dan aku segera memapah kedua lengannya, Tuan Gan Ning memeluk pinggang Zhao Yan, ia berkoutou pada tabib itu sambil tersenyum senang, dan dibalas juga dengan senyuman oleh tabib itu.

Kami kembali ke rumah Keluarga Zhao, sebelum kembali Tuan Gan Ning dan Nyonya Zhao Yan melakukan koutou sekali lagi pada tabib itu dan dibalas dengan hal yang serupa, aku pun hanya menunduk memberi hormat pada tabib itu. Dan segera mengejar Tuan Gan Ning dan Zhao Yan yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Aku senang sekali, Yan, sekarang pun aku sudah memikirkan bagaimana dengan anak itu." kata Tuan Gan Ning saat kami berjalan pulang ke rumah Keluarga Zhao. Zhao Yan membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyum lalu mengangguk pada rakyat Kerajaan Shu yang berkoutou padanya di jalan raya ini. "Bagaimana kalau anaknya laki-laki ya, Xing Ba?" kata Zhao Yan sambil tetap berjalan dan menatap matanya, "Humm, entahlah, hanya saja, kalau perempuan. Ia pasti akan sangat mirip dengan dirimu" Zhao Yan tertawa kecil, ia tersipu malu.

"Saya turut berbahagia, Tuan dan Nyonya Gan" kataku sambil tersenyum sepolos mungkin. Mereka berdua tersenyum senang, Zhao Yan mengangguk padaku.

Setibanya di rumah, keluarga Zhao begitu ribut. Hari itu mereka berpesta kecil-kecilan merayakan kehamilan Zhao Yan. Aku tentu saja harus menyiapkan berbagai makanan dan melayani mereka semua, keluarga ini memang benar-benar menyusahkan.. Tapi, begitu menyenangkan.

Setelah pesta selesai, aku membereskan piring-piring kotor bersama pelayan lainnya, walaupun hanya ada beberapa pelayan di rumah ini, mereka semua begitu baik dan cekatan dalam membersihkan rumah ini, sangat membantu pekerjaanku.

Aku kembali ke kamarku setelah membereskan semuanya. Mengunci pintu kamarku dan membaringkan diri di kasur yang empuk, aku menutup kedua mataku dengan lengan kiriku, kurasakan beberapa tetes air mata mengalir ke pipiku. Dasar bodoh, JiaoLi bodoh! Jangan lupa, kamu berada disini untuk membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuamu. Ya, mereka dibunuh oleh wanita itu, wanita licik yang tidak pantas berbahagia. Aku akan menghancurkan dirinya.

Lalu, untuk apa aku menangis? Untuk apa aku menangis keluarga yang berbahagia ini? Iri.. Apakah aku iri dengan semua ini? Iri karena keluargaku, sudah tidak ada lagi? Ibuku yang dibunuh oleh Zhao Yan bersama dengan adikku yang sedang dikandung oleh dirinya, lihat saja, akan kubuat kau merasakan sakit hati diriku saat melihat bayi yang ada di dalam kandunganmu kulenyapkan, tentunya bersama dengan dirimu. Dan, jangan lupa akan ayahku, ayahku yang kau bunuh di perang Chibi, ya, ayahku. Ayah milikku satu-satunya, ia meninggal karena dibunuh olehmu, ayahku yang terhormat, akan kubalaskan dendam milik keluarga kita. Ya, Xiahou Heng, ayahku yang tercinta.

**~To Be Continue~**

**Chi: Yup! Beres juga, tadinya Chi ingin bereskan sebelum Natal. Tapiii, karena Chi pergi liburan jadinya tidak beres-beres. Hehehe, maafkan untuk yang nunggu" fic ini~ First reviews di chapter ini akan Chi kasih kiss on cheek :3 tentu dari bebep anda XD Yup, Happy New Year Eve, readers! Terimakasih banyak untuk para readers dan para reviewers yang sudah membaca dan me reviews fic ini selama tahun 2014! Chi berharap tahun 2015 jadi tahun yang lebih baik dari tahun ini untuk para readers~ Thankyou all **


	12. Chapter 12: The Dark Past

**Zhao Yan's Tale**

**Chapter 12: The Dark Past**

**Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors milik KOEI, Chi cuman punya OC Chi**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, alay, banyak romance(?) , OCxGan Ning**

**-JiaoLiPOV-**

Pagi ini, kami, Tuan Gan Ning dan Zhao Yan kembali ke Wu. Setelah berpamitan pada Putri Sun Shang Xiang yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi istri Liu Bei. Kami menaiki kapal melewati sungai menuju ke Wu. Tempat dimana ibuku dibunuh bersama adikku yang berada di dalam kandungannya, dan pembunuh itu berada di dekatku sekarang, bersantai dan bersenang-senang. Ingin sekali aku membunuhnya di saat ini juga, tapi semua itu akan merusak rencanaku, akan kusakiti pelan-pelan, akan kubuat kau merasakan sakit hati yang kualami disaat kau membunuh kedua orang tuaku.

* * *

Hari semakin sore, "Nyonya, sebentar lagi kita sampai" kataku pada Zhao Yan yang sedang duduk minum teh bersama Tuan Gan Ning di sebelahnya. Mereka mengangguk, Zhao Yan berdiri dan berjalan ke sebelahku yang sedari tadi berdiri di dek kapal. Ew, rasanya menjijikan melihat dan berada di sekitar wanita itu. "JiaoLi, kamu dulu pernah pergi ke Wu?" tanya wanita itu, aku menggeleng pelan, aku hanya mengetahui bahwa ibuku dulu di bunuh disini. Tentu, oleh wanita yang sedang berdiri di sebelahku ini. "Belum, nyonya." Jawabku singkat, tidak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraanku dengan wanita ini. Zhao Yan hanya ber-oh pelan.

Ia terlihat menikmati pemandangan sungai ini. Sebenarnya, aku pun begitu. Sungai ini bisa dibilang cukup jernih, hanya saja ada kabut yang menghalangi walau tidak begitu tebal. Dan terkadang terlihat ikan berlompatan keluar dari dalam air, terlihat begitu bahagia dengan kedatangan Zhao Yan.

"Ah! Xing Ba, lihat! Kita sudah sampai. Oh, sepertinya aku melihat Xiao Qiao bersama seseorang.. Hum, ia terlihat seperti Tuan Zhou Yu, ada Tuan Lu Meng juga disana bersama Gongji _GeGe_ dan Xunnie, sepertinya mereka menunggu kita? " Zhao Yan berkata sambil terus melihat ke pinggir sungai.

Kapal kami berhenti tepat di sebelah jembatan kayu kecil ──tempat berlayarnya dan berlabuhnya kapal kecil seperti yang kami naiki. Tuan Gan Ning berjalan keluar kapal duluan, lalu ia membantu Zhao Yan keluar dari kapal. Tanpa kusangka-sangka, Tuan Gan Ning menyodorkan tangannya padaku. Saat aku mau menerima tangannya, tangan Tuan Gan Ning yang kekar dan tanpa lapisan kain apapun itu digantikan oleh sebuah tangan dengan lapisan kain dan pelindung tangan yang berwarna merah _scarlet_ dan corak-corak emas.

"Butuh bantuan?" kata lelaki itu, lelaki itu berbadan tinggi, agak kurus, rambut coklatnya di ikat seperti ekor kuda. Aku mengangguk pelan, "Terimakasih, ehem.. Tuan?" kataku agak ragu, aku tidak tau apakah ia seorang jendral atau salah seorang keluarga kerajaan. "Ling Tong, namaku Ling Tong" jawabnya, mungkin karena melihat wajahku yang kebingungan, aku menerima tangannya yang sedari tadi seperti menunggu tanganku untuk menyambutnya, ia membantuku berjalan keluar dari kapal. "Gongji GeGe, terimakasih sudah menyambut kami" Zhao Yan berkata dengan suara yang lembut dan senyumnya yang manis. Ling Tong yang ia panggil 'Gongji _GeGe' _mengangguk pelan sambil membalas senyumannya,

"Selamat datang, Yan dan Tuan Gan Ning!" Senyum ceria gadis berambut coklat terang dengan gaya kuncir kuda menyambut kedatangan kami, yah, sepertinya hanya untuk Zhao Yan dan Gan Ning, sih. Aku kan hanya pelayan, 'disini'. "Selamat datang, bagaimana perjalanan kalian?" Tanya seorang tuan yang- Astaga! Ganteng banget! Rambutnya berwarna hitam lembut, panjang terurai, dengan balutan perisai yang terlihat berat dan kimono putih dengan lengan bawah yang berwarna merah, sesuai dengan ciri khas Kerajaan Wu. Lalu ada juga seorang lelaki dengan wajah yang-Imut banget! Oke, dua kali aku histeris. Ia tidak bisa berhenti melambai-lambai pada Yan dan Tuan Gan Ning, seorang lagi lelaki yang mungkin sejenis om-om? Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil tersenyum senang.

"Xiao Qiao!" sambil setengah berlari Zhao Yan menghampiri gadis bernama Xiao Qiao itu dan memeluknya erat. Gan Ning tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri mereka berdua sembari berseru "Yan, jangan berlari-lari, kamu ini lagi hamil kan!", oke, serentak semua lelaki yang mungkin para jendral Wu tambah seorang gadis di pelabuhan ini berseru kaget, "APA?!" sahut mereka serentak. Gan Ning merangkul Zhao Yan dari belakang setelah Xiao Qiao melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sejak kapan, Yan?!" seru Xiao Qiao sembari terus mendekati Zhao Yan dengan gaya menginterograsi penjahat yang menyembunyikan hartanya. "Eh.. Pelan-pelan dong, Xiao Qiao." sahut Zhao Yan berusaha menahan Xiao Qiao yang terus menerus bertanya, "Sejak kapan kau tau bahwa kau hamil? Kapan kalian melakukannya? Kenapa aku tidak di beritahu? Siapa saja yang tau soal ini?" Lelaki ganteng dengan rambut hitamnya yang badai, ehem, segera menariknya pelan dan merangkulnya, "Xiao Qiao, kalau kamu seperti itu, Zhao Yan tidak akan bisa menjawabnya." Zhao Yan tertawa kecil, Lalu lelaki- eh om-om itu dengan lelaki imut dan Tuan Ling Tong menghampiri mereka berempat dengan tampang super kepo.

"Eh, baiklah. Jadi aku baru tau aku hamil juga saat berada di Shu, awalnya aku merasa tidak enak badan, aku pusing dan muntah-muntah, lalu Xing Ba membawaku ke tabib, kata tabib aku hamil.." jawab Zhao Yan dengan santai. Mata Xiao Qiao berbinar-binar, lalu ia melompat dan memeluk Zhao Yan erat, "Selamat Yan, Tuan Ning!" seru Xiao Qiao masih sambil memeluknya, dan untuk kedua kalinya, lelaki ganteng itu menariknya kembali. "Selamat ya, Xing Ba, Yan." kata lelaki itu, "Terimakasih, Xiao Qiao, Tuan Zhou Yu!", jawab Zhao Yan sembari tersenyum lebar, Gan Ning hanya tersipu malu sembari menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Selamat ya! Yan dan Xing Ba! Aku harap anak kalian akan imut sepertiku, hehe" sahut lelaki imut itu sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak tidak bisa diam.

"Uhh… Yan, akhirnya, hiks, akhirnya Yan dan Xing Ba punya anak! Kalian ninggalin aku!" Sahut Ling Tong histeris sambil mencoba memeluk Zhao Yan dan Gan Ning, astaga, mahluk ini lebay banget sih. Gan Ning segera menarik Zhao Yan yang agak terkejut untuk menghindar, Ling Tong pun jatuh tersungkur dengan gaya yang nggak _elite_ banget. Oh, _man_. "Nggak usah meluk-meluk juga kali!" seru Gan Ning kesal, "Gongji mau punya anak? Bukannya jodoh aja belum punya, ya?" kata si cowok imut bersamaan dengan Xiao Qiao dan dengan tampang jahil mereka berdua. _Shoot_ untuk Ling Tong!

"Enaknya masa muda.." kata om-om itu, "Sudah tua sih, jadi ngomong gitu." kata Gan Ning mengejek nya, "Enak saja! Aku masih muda juga tau, tidak berbeda jauh dengan kalian!" sahutnya kesal, sembari menjitak kepala Gan Ning, " Auw! Sakit tau, _old man_!" lelaki yang dipanggil _old man_ itu mendelik pada Gan Ning, ia hanya dapat membalas dengan gaya mohon ampun berkali-kali. "Ya sudahlah, selamat ya, maaf kami tidak bisa mengantar kalian, ada rapat untuk para _strategist_ habis ini. Ayo, Zhou Yu, Lu Xun, dan Nona Qiao." kata sang _old man_ sembari melambaikan tangannya pada kami semua. Disaat matanya tertuju padaku, aku segera membungkukan badanku, dari sela-sela rambutku yang menjuntai ke bawah, aku melihat tatapan curiga darinya. _Glek_! Gila, kok merinding begini ya? "Ya sudahlah, ayo, kita juga pulang.." Ajak Zhao Yan sembari menggandengkan tangannya pada lengan Gan Ning. Ck, menyebalkan sekali melihat mereka berdua. "Yan, aku ikut ya.." sahut Ling Tong sembari mulai berjalan.

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan acara pernikahan Nona Shang Xiang?" Ling Tong bertanya sambil terus berjalan keluar dari pelabuhan bersama Zhao Yan dan Tuan Gan Ning di sebelahnya, tentu aku dengan 'terpaksa' berjalan di belakang mereka. "Shang Xiang terlihat begitu bahagia! Begitu juga dengan Tuan Liu Bei, aku tidak pernah melihat beliau sebahagia itu lagi!" Zhao Yan menceritakan apa yang ia dan Tuan Gan Ning alami saat berada di Kerajaan Shu. Aku mendengus pelan, konyol. Dasar anak kecil, huh, entahlah, rasanya hanya kata-kata itu yang selalu ingin ku ucapkan untuk mengejek Nyonya Zhao kecil ini. 'Anak kecil'.

"Ah iya, JiaoLi!" Zhao Yan memanggilku sembari menengok melihat ke arahku, "Ya?" ia terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Hem.. Rumah baru kami begitu kecil, bagaimana kamu bisa tinggal disana? Sejak kami menikah, rumah yang bisa kami tinggali hanya rumah itu. Hanya ada 1 atau 2 kamar disana.." Zhao Yan terlihat mengerutkan dahi, berpikir, "Di rumahku saja" celetuk Ling Tong tiba-tiba, dan sontak membuat kami bertiga berteriak pelan. "Ehh?! Gongji _GeGe_ yang benar saja?!" seru Zhao Yan,

"Bukannya kamu masih tinggal di istana, Gongji? Di tempat yang dulu kan?", semua pun diam. Dia tinggal di istana? Hah, yang benar saja! Berani-beraninya ia mengajakku tinggal bersama dengannya sedangkan ia sendiri masih tinggal di tempat yang disediakan Sun Quan tanpa membayar?

Konyol. Lebih baik aku tidur di jalanan daripada mengikuti 'mahluk manusia jerapah konyol' ini, ya, kutetapkan julukan untuk dirinya adalah mahluk manusia jerapah yang konyol!

"Nyonya, apa tidak ada penginapan di sekitar sini?" aku bertanya sesopan mungkin sambil menahan nada kesal sekuat yang kubisa agar tidak terdengar olehnya. "Ada sih, tapi masa kamu mau tinggal di penginapan? Mungkin Tuan Sun Quan bisa memberikan sebuah kamar untukmu, di istana kan ada banyak kamar yang bisa di tempati, kamar pelayan pun sepertinya masih ada banyak."

Aku tidak mau. Tidak sudi aku menempati kamar pemberian pemimpin Wu yang sialan itu! "Tidak nyonya, itu terlalu menyusahkan beliau" Aku harus sabar, jika tidak semua usahaku selama ini untuk membunuhnya akan sia-sia. "Sudah kubilang, Yan, izinkan saja dia tinggal di rumahku, ya?" Si manusia jerapah itu bertanya lagi. Aku. Tidak. Mau! "Yah, mungkin lebih baik begitu, bagaimana menurutmu, Xing Ba?" Tidak! Jangan! "Terserah, aku capek, ingin segera pulang." Tuan Gan Ning terlihat letih, ia menguap lebar.

_Menyerahlah, Jiao Li, mungkin rumahnya lebih baik daripada tidur di jalanan._

Ya, mungkin memang benar. Mungkin, jika si manusia jerapah tertarik padaku, aku bisa memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin. Pintar sekali, sungguh ide yang cemerlang. "Baiklah, Tuan dan Nyonya Gan, saya menerima tawaran Tuan Ling Tong untuk tinggal di rumahnya, SEMENTARA, hingga saya mendapat tempat tinggal yang cukup untuk saya sendiri." aku berkata sopan sembari membungkuk hormat pada mereka bertiga. "Yuhuu! Baiklah, Yan, Xing Ba, kita duluan ya!" sahut Ling Tong sembari, ehem, menarik tanganku?! Tidak sopan sekali orang ini! Aku menepis tangannya pelan, lalu membungkuk pada kedua tuan dan nyonya-ku ini, "Tuan, Nyonya. Saya pergi dulu, maaf sudah menyusahkan." kataku pada mereka berdua, mereka mengangguk lalu pergi setelah mengucapkan salam pada Ling Tong.

"Jadi.. JiaoLi kan? Ayo, kita ke rumahku."sahutnya sembari menggandeng tanganku ini, aduh! Tidak sopan! Aku menepisnya lagi, dan secara tidak sengaja aku memunculkan sikap itu, sikap seorang putri jendral yang terhormat dan anggun. "Maaf, Tuan Ling Tong, tapi tolong jangan sentuh saya. Anda tidak pantas menyentuh tangan saya yang kotor ini.." Ia terlihat agak terkejut lalu ia tertawa pelan, apa mataku tidak salah lihat? Ia sepertinya agak tersipu, entah malu atau apa, yang jelas aku tidak suka dengan caranya memperlakukan seorang wanita. "Maaf deh, baiklah, ayo, kita ke rumahku. Dan tidak ada sentuh-sentuhan lagi, deh! Janji!" Aku menghela napas, lalu mengangguk, ia tersenyum lalu berjalan lebih dulu.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah milik Ling Tong, yang memang masih di dalam gerbang istana Wu, pantas saja dibilang milik Sun Quan. "Baiklah, kamarmu yang disana ya," katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu kayu yang dibaliknya terdapat kamarku yang baru. Ia menunjukan beberapa ruangan lainnya, seperti kamarnya, kamar mandi, dan yang lainnya. Ia membawa beberapa barangku dan masuk ke kamar baruku, bersama denganku tentu saja.

Kamar yang _simple _itu kesan pertamaku, hanya ada sebuah ranjang dengan meja kecil di sampingnya, juga ada sebuah lemari kecil. Ling Tong menaruh barang-barangku diatas lemari kecil itu. "Bagaimana? Suka nggak?" tanya nya sembari mendekatiku, aku meraba dinding kamar baruku ini, "Yah, lumayanlah untuk sementara, maaf sudah menyusahkanmu." kataku sembari menghadapnya perlahan, membelakangi dinding. "Ohh, begitu.. Jadi," ia berada di depanku, dan tiba-tiba saja ia menahanku untuk pergi, ia menahanku dengan tangannya yang menempel di dinding belakangku ini.

Astaga! Dia mau apa sih?! "Siapa sebenarnya kau ini?" ia menatap mataku tajam, kurasakan tatapan matanya yang begitu _intens_, dalam sekejap aku bergidik ngeri, seakan-akan ia bisa melahapku saat ini juga. "M-maksud Tuan Ling Tong itu apa ya?" Sial, jangan-jangan ia tau lagi, bahwa aku mata-mata dari Wei. Aku harus bertahan sebisa mungkin. Ia semakin mendekatkan kepalanya pada kepalaku, astaga! Sekarang aku benar-benar ketakutan. Aku memejamkan mataku cepat. "Buka matamu!" sahutnya garang, gila, aku bergidik lagi, perlahan aku membuka mataku melihat matanya yang sekarang berada tepat di depan mataku, kurasakan dahinya menyentuh dahiku. "Jadi, siapa kau?!" serunya garang,

_Tian_! Tolong aku! "A-aku.. JiaoLi, pelayan dari Shu.. T-tuan Liu Bei menemukanku yang terluka di perbatasan Shu, jadi ia mengurusku dan aku menjadi pelayannya untuk membalas budiku." Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku, lalu tersenyum konyol, "Haha, begitu.. Oke, selamat tidur ya!" Ia berkata begitu lalu berlalu keluar dari kamarku dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Astaga! Demi _Tian_! Apa maksudnya dia sih? Tapi, aku juga terkejut kata-kata kebohongan itu bisa meluncur begitu saja dengan lancar keluar dari mulutku.

Perlahan aku berjalan ke arah kasur, dan membiarkan diriku jatuh ke atasnya. Kurasakan aliran air mata yang mengalir jatuh dari mataku melewati pipiku dan menetes ke kasur yang kutiduri saat ini. "Astaga, memalukan sekali.. Aku sampai ketakutan seperti ini.. Awas kau, Ling Tong. Aku pasti akan membalasmu nanti.. Kalau di ingat-ingat, aku merasa ketakutan seperti ini, hanya waktu itu ya.." Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri pelan, meringkukan badanku, ya.. Kejadian waktu itu, aku ingat sekali. Kejadian dimana _BaBa _dan _MaMa _juga calon _DiDi_ ku yang berada di kandungannya. Aku mengingat semuanya kembali,

* * *

_ Aku melihat langit, warna merah, abu, dan hitam, bercampur mewarnai langit malam itu. Aku begitu cemas dengan Baba ku, BaBa sedang berperang, jauh sekali dari tempatku saat ini. Aku menggenggam pedangku erat, pedang pemberian BaBa. Aku yang masih berusia 17 tahun begitu cemas dengan BaBa. Ia ada di garis depan sedangkan aku di _base camp_. Walaupun bersama dengan Tuan Zhang He, aku tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkannya. Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang tentara yang melaporkan keadaan di garis depan pada Tuan Cao Cao, ya, aku bertugas melindunginya. "Lapor! Garis depan sangat kacau, ada kapal musuh yang terbakar api menabrak kapal kita yang saling berkaitan! Sehingga api menyebar dengan cepat! Kapal Tuan Zhang He sudah terbakar dan di penuhi musuh!"_

_ DEG! Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Aku segera berlari mendekati prajurit itu, kutarik kerah kimono-nya, tak perduli ia tercekik hingga tak bisa napas. "Katakan! Dimana ayahku?!" Seruku garang pada prajurit yang menggapai-gapai udara seakan-akan udara akan datang padanya dan memasuki relung paru-parunya. "JiaoLi! Hentikan!" Tuan Xiahou Yuan berusaha menghentikanku, "Jangan ganggu aku, Ye! Lebih baik YeYe tidak usah menggangguku atau kubunuh orang ini!" sahutku kejam, ya, aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin kabar tentang ayahku! "XIAHOU JIAOLI! HENTIKAN SEKARANG JUGA!" Tuan Cao Cao berteriak menggelegar, sehingga aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan prajurit itu yang segera terbatuk-batuk dan wajahnya yang berubah biru sedikit membaik karena ia segera meraup udara dengan serakah. _

_ Aku membungkukan kepalaku, melirik sedikit ke arah Tuan Cao Cao, yang melihat ke arah garis depan, aku segera melihat ke arah yang sama, langit dipenuhi gumpalan asap, warna merah api menari-nari di atas air, membakar semua kapal dengan bendera Wei yang berkibar di tengah kobaran. Aku mendengar jeritan, rintihan kesakitan, dimana-mana. _

_ Tuan Cao Cao berteriak kesakitan, ia menendang sebuah lampu api di sampingnya yang menerangi base camp ini. YeYe Yuan segera membawanya ke tenda nya, dan menyuruh Hua Tuo sang tabib untuk memeriksanya. _

_ Aku begitu terkejut, aku tidak dapat mengalihkan pandanganku, dari neraka di bawahku ini. Di atas dataran tinggi ini, semua yang berada jauh di garis depan sana, benar-benar terlihat seperti neraka, beberapa kapal mulai tumbang dan tenggelam ke dasar laut, banyak prajurit yang terlihat seperti semut dari atas sini meloncat ke dalam lautan biru, sambil berharap bisa lolos dari neraka ini. Aku segera menggenggam erat pedangku dan memanggil kudaku._

_ Menaiki kudaku sembari tergesa-gesa dan melarikannya secepat mungkin ke atas salah satu perahu, menerobos pasukan yang berbaris rapi dan tidak mengacuhkan teriakan-teriakan protes dari para prajurit itu. Sehingga aku sampai di depan neraka lautan api, aku turun dari kuda dan membiarkannya kembali ke base camp. Berharap ia tidak terluka, aku mengeluarkan pedangku dari sarungnya, menerobos masuk ke dalam neraka api itu. _

_ Astaga. Kulihat para prajurit Wei sedang berperang dengan prajurit gabungan Shu dan Wu. Aku segera menghampiri neraka itu, menebas setiap prajurit musuh sembari berteriak memanggil nama ayahku, dimana ia?! Hanya itu yang terlintas di pikiranku sekarang. "Nona JiaoLi! Saya melihat ayah anda bersama Tuan Zhang He berhadapan dengan salah seorang jendral Wu entah Shu di daratan sana!" sahut seorang prajurit sembari menunjuk daratan yang dipenuhi pasukan Wu dan Shu yang bergabung melawan pasukan Wei. Aku menebas setiap musuh yang menghalangi percakapanku dengannya,_

_ "Bagaimana keadaan ayahku sekarang?!" Seruku kencang. "Saya tidak melihatnya lagi, nona! Lebih baik anda periksa sendiri." Kata prajurit itu sembari beradu pedang dengan seorang prajurit Shu bertampang kalem. "Terimakasih!" kataku cepat lalu berlari sambil menebas musuh yang berani menghalangi jalanku. _

_ Aku tidak menduga, disaat pertama kali aku menapakan kakiku di daratan setelah melewati neraka api itu, adalah pemandangan yang begitu menyayat hatiku. Aku melihat ayahku, dengan tombak menancap di tubuhnya, darah mengalir deras dari tubuhnya, aku melihat siapa yang menusuk ayahku? Seorang jendral wanita masih memegang tombak itu dan berusaha menarik tombak itu, seorang lelaki dengan rambut yang panjang berwarna pirang dan badannya yang tidak ditutupi sehelai kain pun, berdiri di sampingnya dengan tampang kesal. _

_ "Ba.. Itu, BaBa ku kan? Ba.." Bulir-bulir air mengalir dari kedua mataku, "Ba.. Ba! BABA!" teriakku kencang, kurasakan beberapa prajurit berusaha menahanku, menarik tanganku, menahan bahuku, menahanku untuk pergi ke samping ayahku. "Nona! Tuan Cao Cao ingin anda segera kembali ke base camp!" sahut salah seorang prajurit yang menahanku, "Aku tidak peduli! Aku ingin berada di samping BaBa ku sekarang! Lepaskan aku, prajurit brengsek!" Aku tidak lagi memperdulikan kata-kata kasar yang terlontar dari mulutku. Aku memejamkan mataku sembari menangis meraung-raung sembari berteriak 'BaBa!'. _

_ "XIAHOU JIAOLI! KEMBALI SEKARANG JUGA!" aku mendengar suara MaMa ku yang berteriak kesal. "MaMa?" Aku melihat ibuku sedang menaiki kuda milikku bersama beberapa prajurit yang mengawalnya. "Kembali sekarang ke base camp, JiaoLi" sahutnya dingin. "Tapi Ma! BaBa..?"balasku sembari setengah berteriak sambil melihat ke arah mayat ayahku. "Lupakan dia, BaBa sudah meninggal.. Sekarang kamu harus kembali.." Ia turun dari kuda milikku dan segera menghampiriku. _

_ Ia memelukku yang mematung sembari menangis, "Kembalilah, nak.. Kamu harus hidup.." Kurasakan kehangatan badan ibuku, aku menangis di pelukannya, lalu ia membimbingku naik ke atas kuda cokelat milikku, bersama dengannya dan prajurit yang menemani kami, kami menerobos neraka ini sekali lagi, dengan harapan dapat selamat dari ini semua. _

_ Namun semua itu hanya harapan belaka, harapan konyol. Di tengah perjalanan kami, kami dihadang jendral wanita dan jendral lelaki yang bertelanjang dada tadi, mereka, yang membunuh ayahku! Tanpa ragu-ragu aku segera menyerang mereka. Tapi, MaMa menghalangiku. Ia melihat ke arahku sembari mengeluarkan pedang miliknya. "MaMa? Apa-apaan ini? Jangan halangi aku, Ma!" sahutktu kesal padanya, "Pergilah anakku, kamu harus tetap hidup.. PARA PRAJURIT WEI! DENGARKAN AKU KALI INI SAJA, BAWA ANAKKU, XIAHOU JIAOLI PERGI, DAN BALASKAN DENDAM SUAMIKU, XIAHOUNG HENG DAN DIRIKU INI! PERGI! PERGI SEKARANG JUGA! PERGI JIAOLI!" Teriakan terakhir MaMa ku menggelegar, para prajurit Wei yang tersisa membawaku pergi sembari bercucuran air mata. Aku hanya bisa menjerit memanggilnya. Hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah, setelah berbicara dengan jendral wanita itu, MaMa bunuh diri bersama adikku yang berada di dalam kandungannya dengan cara menjatuhkan diri ke laut. _

_ Setelah hari itu, semua menjadi gelap._

_ Aku mencari semua informasi tentang wanita itu, dia adalah Zhao Yan. Wanita dari kerajaan Shu, putri dari Jendral Naga Biru, Zhao Yun. Disayangi semua jendral, raja, bahkan warga kerajaan Shu sekalipun. Ia telah merusak kebahagiaan ku selama ini. Ia merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuaku, juga calon adikku. ia berani mengusik kehidupanku._

_ Aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya, jika tidak lebih baik aku bunuh diri. Ya, Putri Zhao Yan sang jendral wanita dari Kerajaan Shu yang disayangi para jendral juga rakyat dari dua kerajaan Shu dan Wu. Aku pasti akan membunuhnya, aku pasti akan membunuh Zhao Yan._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Chi: Yuhuuuu~ Chi dan Sie datang lagi~ Setelah melewati masa hiatus 5 bulan ini**

**Sie: Tentunya dengan fic Zhao Yan's Tale yang entah kapan akan tamatnya, oh iya bagi yang gak ngerti Mandarin, _DiDi _itu adik laki-laki sedangkan _Tian_ itu langit, langit masih dianggap sebagai Tuhan di jaman ini  
**

**Chi: Huzahhh tak terasa 5 bulan terlewati, yaa Chi hiatus dulu sih di fic ini. Selain terlalu sibuk dengan urusan sekolah, karena Chi anggota paskibra di sekolahnya, dan banyak pertandingan paskibra jadi setiap weekend ga ada waktu buat bikin fic :'( #curhatdikitplis Yah, yang penting sekarang sudah Chi lanjutkan! Ampuni aku Wa-san! Sudah Chi lanjutkan kok fic ini :'( jadii kemarin-kemarin Wa-san nguber-nguber Chi karena hutang fic wakakka . Tapi tapi tapi ini udah di bales yaa maafkan keterlambatan fic ini sekali lagi, karena itu fic kali ini palinggg panjang diantara fic lainnya hehehe. Oke balas reviews duluu!**

**-Reviews-**

**cllylngz:**

**Zhao Yan: Hehehe, terimakasih banyak Lingz-chan! Akhirnyaaa, Yan punya anak juga XD Oh, ya~ Yan kasih kiss on cheek buat Lingz-chan! Karena Lingz-chan kan first review! XD dan ampuni Chi yang hiatus sampai selama ini!**

**Gan Ning: Jadi cuman ibunya doang gitu yang diselamatin, sedangkan gue bapaknya dikacangin.. Udah gitu Yan kasih kiss on cheek segala lagi.. #kacang**

**Chi: *makankacang* Hemm.. Nyem nyem.. Kacang**

**Gan Ning: *deathglareChi***

**Chi: O-ow… *kejerkejeransamaGanNing***

**Sie: B-baiklah, Sie aja yg jawab karena Chi lagi kejer"an super extreme sama Gan Ning, Lingz-chan bisa liat masa lalu tentang JiaoLi! Di chapter ini~ Hohohohoho!**

**Chi: *ngelapkeringet* Baiklahh, thx for reviews! Dan jangan coba" bazooka JiaoLi karena senegeri China akan hancur karenanya#PLAK Keep reading fic Chi ya~  
Gan Ning: CHI! *kejerkejeranlagi***

**sarasion:**

**Okee pertama, ampuni Chi dengan segala keterlambatan fic ini! Maafkan karena hiatus sampai 5 bulan :'( seperti yang Chi jelaskan di A/N memang sibuk banget nih. Anyway, bagaimana nih? Respon nee-chan pada masa lalu JiaoLi di fic yang ini? Hehehe, Chi sampe baper sendiri nih nulis masa lalu JiaoLi :' sedih deh.. ya sudahlah, thx for reviews! dan keep reading fic Chi ya!**


End file.
